Grovyle return
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Grovyle who sacrifice himself and came back to the past to be with Toni and shinx and now he a member of team electric tails. Can the other member trust him at the guild also dusknoir is also in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Missing grovyle

Toni the eevee and her best friend shinx were in bed he was sleeping. Toni is a human and she only remember been one. The two Pokémon enrolled in the famous wigglytuff guild and been, the first time explorer. Their team name is team electric tails. There does lots of exploring together and become best friends as well, Toni and shinx discovered Toni past: she is a human and she from the future. Toni lives in a dark world and completely paralyzed, the sun never rise and time has stop. She was partner with grovyle and their decided to change the future as well for history. But two Pokémon didn't won't that to happen; primal dialga who the governor of time. He fears someone will change history so he made it a law anyone change history shall be remove form history. The second Pokémon is dusknoir a Pokémon who also live in the future tired to stop to stop them. When Toni and grovyle was in the passage of time a dark figure attacks them. The attack was for grovyle only and came his direction; Toni shield grovyle form the attack. This change Toni turned her into a pokmoen erase her human memory only remember her name.

When Toni saw grovyle she didn't recognize him but she had a nagging feeling about him. She knew him but where.

Grovyle was known's a thief he was pursed as a criminal Dusknoir who also come to the past and pretend to be a famous explorer. Shinx and Toni battle grovyle and even though there, won him still knock them out. Toni knew his voice sound so familiar. Dusknoir capture grovyle and push him in the portal and he grabbed us and took us to the future, we escaped are execution, save grovyle from a wicked spirtomb meet a shiny Celebi. I find out that grovyle was my partner. I told him I don't remember him. Shinx told him Toni have amnesia. Grovyle explain to me he was my partner plus he was my best friend. We decide to go get the time gear. We got all the time gear, ride Larpas to hidden land made are way to the temple we have to take the rainbow stone ship. And go to temporal tower, dusknoir and his lackeys had to come. We battle them and we won. Grovyle told shinx to go to the temple and see if the stone ship world. Of course dusknoir trying o coach us down. If we change history all Pokémon and humans will disappear including me, grovyle, Celebi and everyone in the future. I don't care No one need to live in fear anymore and that include you and your insane dinosaur. "I risk my life for it so leave me alone".

Dusknoir however didn't want the future to be change so he shot a dark pulse at Toni, but grovyle shield her. Grovyle was so angry no one attack or hurt Toni. He shoved dusknoir in the portal but not before saying a tearful goodbye to his two best-friend Toni and shinx.

After we defeat dialga and place the time gear in the time slot everything was back to normal. Dialga said we are the bravest Pokémon to make it this far. After we left temporal tower, Toni couldn't walk and she knew her life is ending she about to disappear. She told shinx that I came to a future that cease to exist anymore we change history and my own life in gone. Me, grovyle Celebi and everyone who came to the future we going to disappear We change the future we have to disappear shinx I will never ever forget you. You are my best-friends promise this won't ever happen again. He promises. Shinx I always am with you no matter what. I will never ever forget you. Goodbye.

Shinx went back to treasure town and back to the guild. Continued the team electric tails. Dialga saw how sad and empty shinx was without Toni, and revived her.

A month passed and Toni misses grovyle she have a photo of grovyle, her, and shinx. A smergale made a photo of them climbing temporal tower. Smerage made Toni have buneary ears (only for girls) and there was doing there pose. Tears starts rolling down her cheeks, she didn't want to wake shinx up. She started to run out the room out of the guild she was running so fast she tripped and the picture flew out of her paws. She didn't get up instead she buried her face in her paws cried.

A shadowed loomed over her, "Toni? What are you doing out here it very late. She recognizes guild master wigglytuff.

"Oh am sorry Guild master".

"What in acreus name you doing out here"

"Crying my eyes out".

Why are you? "Guild-master leaned down and pick up the picture. Oh I see he said quietly. "You miss grovyle don't you? Toni nodded. Come here, wigglytuff leaned down and scooped her up in a hug, Toni was totally surprise at first but realized she needed a hug; from shinx form wigglytuff or anyone at the guilds who was her friends.

Come with me, I know what you need, wigglytuff walk toward the ladder leading outside. Chatot, wigglytuff right hand Pokémon was on the top rung. "Guild-master? He asked sleepily. "What are you doing up? He noticed Toni in his arms. What wrong with Toni.

Nothing. She just needs a little TLC. Wigglytuff exampled. Keep watch.

Yes guild master?

Wigglytuff walked down the path and to the hole of spinda café. Toni differently recognized where she going.

When I'm feeling down I come here to get a white gummi shake and talk with spinda always cheer me up. "Wigglytuff explained. He set Toni down and walked down the hole and Toni followed close behind.

Inside there was three tables and thirteen chairs on my right is a place that recycle item it called the wynaut recycle stand. Run by a male wynaut and a female wobbuffet and on the left is stand called the spinda juice bar run by a jolly spinda? Tonight spinda was rearranging ingredients when he saw the balloon and evolution Pokémon. AH! Guild master wigglytuff spinda speak with an Italian accent. How nice to see you. Oh this must be Toni of team electric tails. Why the long face my dear.

She's missing a friend. "Wigglytuff explained. She needs some of your tender loving care"

"Ah of course now what gummi do you want my dear."

Uh-oh oh white gummi. Toni said.

Of course silly me. Spinda laughed you are a normal type just like guild-master. I shall be done with it in two shake of a slowpoke tails. While spinda making Toni drink. Wigglytuff said you know Toni you're not the only one who missing a great friend.

Oh? Toni asked,

Nope did I ever tell you as an igglybuff I was mentored into an explorer by a Pokémon name armaldo?

No.

Here you go my dear. Spinda exclaimed setting down the glass here is your drink. One warm white liquid white gummi tea. I couldn't help to hear about guild-master mentor armaldo. You enjoyed this story Toni. I hear it all the time and it never ever bored me at all. So wigglytuff told the story of him and armaldo.

2 hours later

Toni slipped the last of her drink, and I still have the defend globe to this day. Wigglytuff finished his story.

"What a great story. Toni smiled.

"Like I said I never get tired of it. Spinda added."

I'd love to meet armaldo someday. Toni said. . He sounds like a nice pokmoen despite his past status.

Like grovyle he was simply misunderstood. : Wigglytuff said. 'I heard of grovyle the thief. Spinda said.

He is not a thief Toni cried as she banged her fist on the table. Sorry she blushed. I tend to get very defensive of grovyle. It okay we were all fooled by that miscreant dusknoir! Spinda frowned.

Yeah thank the mew he's gone. It just grovyle became such great friend. Now he gone and I'll never see him again. Toni wiped the tears from her eyes.

No more crying. Wigglytuff said. Grovyle may come back too you I know it. You have to be patient. Wigglytuff ruffled her fur on her neck.

Well it late and I know you tired you have a big day for tomorrow. Wigglytuff announced.

"What is it? Toni wonders."

It surprise. Oh wait here is the picture you drop. Oh thank you.

Goodnight. Guild master. She said with a smile.

Shinx was still sleep and she whispered goodnight shinx and she patted him on his head. She laid back on her bed and look at the picture of her, shinx, and grovyle. Goodnight grovyle wherever you are I hope okay and I wish to see you again Toni kiss the photo and slide it back under the pillow and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Voice

Chapter 2 the Voice

We graduate from the guild and we came to treeshourd forest. It bring us memory of this place yeah memories of grovyle. Toni I miss grovyle. Shinx I miss him as well, true I don't remember him but I still miss him. Shinx hear a voice. Toni you hear that.

"Let me go right now."

Someone in trouble we have to help them. Let go. Right.

Listen do you hear it. I sure do. Where the voice coming from, shinx is yelled. Hey look at this, look in the shadow I see hands trying to come out, whoever it is need our help!, we need to move fast and hold on to that person. Hold on us coming. She and shinx grab the hands and start to pull they pulled and pulled and pulled, and finally whoever it was finally came out of the shadows, but Toni and shinx bumped their heads.

There saw stars around them and Toni wake up and ran to shinx. Shinx wake up, shinx wake up. Huhh. Toni. You okay. Yes am fine. Then there hear a familiar voice their turn around by their eye it was grovyle. The one there pulled out from the shadows. Toni and shinx shouted and ran to grovyle tackle him and hugging him and knocking him out in the progress.

We missed you so much grovyle you back to us. Shinx cried. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Grovyle smiled and said I missed you to my friends, especially you Toni.

B-But you a Pokémon that came from the future didn't you disappear if you know change it. How did you survived.

Grovyle explained yes we did disappear me, Celebi, the sableye, dusknoir and primal dialga, yes we disappeared. Me and dusknoir teamed up and attack primal dialga. When his own master plotted to destroy him. We defeated him and dusknoir start to attack me.

I ask him why he behaving so vicious. He said he own pretend to help me; to get my guard down. He planned to go back to the future, with me started the rumors I had gone bad again.

"No that terrible! Shouted Toni".

Grovyle nodded. Once the rumor was good and spread out dusknoir would find you and kill me in front of your eyes. He knew you wouldn't believe the rumors. Toni and shinx gasped in shock and horror.

Grovyle there more is it. Concern Toni asked. Yes he also seeks to destroy. Temporal tower in attempt to make the past become paralyzed just like in the future so dark as it was but if it wasn't for you who change history and put the time gears in the time slot.

I have a question shinx ask. Why does dusknoir have such a grudge on us? We didn't do anything to him. Shinx asked.

"Probably because he blames us for making him disappear, Toni said. Correct Toni. How did you escaped from that wacko. Toni asked.

Well me and dusknoir and primal dialga was stuck in a placed called the shadow void, a time portal open in various location's as dusknoir was telling me his sinister plan to me. A time portal open up and leading to treeshourd forest just open up beside me and I saw the chance to escape. I jumped though it but dusknoir grabbed my legs saying , I won't allow you to escape to the real world. I was about to give up, until I saw you two.

Us, shinx asked.

Grovyle nodded. That explain how that portal just open and we hear shouts in this direction. That gave me the extra boost to try to go to the real world. I start to yell then I started it clawing my way through.

So that yelling we hear it came from you. Toni exclaimed

Grovyle continued I managed to get my hands through then I felt a being pulling my hands. That was us. Toni explains. So I started to kick my leg and finally dusknoir let me go and I escaped from the shadow void.

Well now that you free what you are going to do. Shinx asked.

"I don't know. Grovyle admitted."

Hey? I know why you don't join our team grovyle. Toni suggested.

Exploration team? Grovyle question Toni.

Toni what an exploration team? Grovyle asked. Well exploration team is a group who on a team find lost treasure help lost Pokémon defeat terrible outlaws we go on lots of adventures. We on an exploration team as well we are team "electric tails". Toni and shinx explained it to him.

Grovyle thought about it. Okay I join your team.

Awesome grovyle welcome on the team. Toni tossed an explorer badge to grovyle.

Quick question who the leader. Grovyle Toni is the leader. She is. She great leader. Okay. We have you registrar but you need to learn the motto. First you have to called wigglytuff guild-master shinx informed.

Are you sure it wise. You know everyone still think am a bad guy. Because of you know who. Guild master won't attack you grovyle. Beside he trust you. And we famous exploration this part.

Wait before we leave grovyle I have a question? What is it? How long does this time portal stay open? Oh it depend for a day or a few minutes are even two hour of a day of so. Why you asked.

Uh-oh nothing.

Let go of to the wigglytuff guild.

Dusknoir getting out of the shadow void

After Toni shinx and grovyle left the time portals stay open enough for dusknoir come though.. Thank you master dialga for keeping the time portal open for me. I may not be able to return to the shadow void ever but I vow revenge on team electric tails and grovyle as well. He disappeared deep in the forest.

So team electric tails made it at the wigglytuff guild. You have to stand on the grate grovyle so there can identify you footprint. Toni explained. When grovyle eyes the grate in front of the entrance he said it was very suspiciously.

Wigglytuff's guild

Okay if you say so. "Grovyle stepped on the grate and the voice sound so familiar." Pokémon detective! Whose footprint. The footprint belongs to grovyle. The footprint is grovyle.

What? Did you say grovyle? Yelled loudred.

Wait! He with us team electric tails? Toni shouted. Then we hear rumble come up and the gate finally opened up.

Whew! Good thinking Toni. Signed grovyle.

Thanks! Like I said they won't attack us we are there favorite exploration teamed... hummed Toni.

Am not bargain about this.

Toni, shinx, and grovyle climbed down the lowest level and walked into wigglytuff room with the rest of the guild member. AHH, team electric tails and grovyle, I presume, wigglytuff asked.

Grovyle nodded and explained what happen to the shadow void and how he escaped, and he join team electric tails.

I don't trust him. Loudred exclaimed.

He probably same grovyle the thief bidoof added.

Oh my gosh what if he stole my treasure. Sunflora exclaimed.

Hey! Hey! Who his next target going to be. Corphish added.

Quiet! Chatot shouted. Let the guild-master speak! Guild master? Oh dear he fallen asleep with eyes open again.

Grovyle widened his eyes in surprise. We told him that surprises us as well. But he thinking. It like mediation I believe he in.

Suddenly wigglytuff beginning to speak. "Well although the guild member don't trust you I do. After all it was you who gather all the time gears that was necessary to stop the planet's paralysis so I hereby make you a member of team electric tails. "Yoom- todah!

Hooray! Toni and shinx shouted.

Now I believe grovyle need to hear are motto.

Motto. Grovyle asked.

Yes we shouted it every morning before we go to work.

Well we sing it to you. Shinx and I don't mind. Instead to wait until morning. Said Toni.

So all the guild member still in training and graduate had to say the motto to grovyle. 1. Don't shirk a work. 2. Runaway and pay 3. Smiles go for a miles. Everyone shouted in joy.

There you have it the motto. Okay. Good. Welcome on the team grovyle


	3. Chapter 3 dusknior return part 1

Chapter 3 Dusknoir return part 1

Toni and shinx led grovyle to their home, Sharpedo bluff. This is our base we also live here so you live here as well grovyle. So let us make your bed okay. Toni and shinx went to get the hay.

Grovyle walked around a bit. Then he nodded and said, yes it just like I remember it.

Toni and shinx hugged grovyle again, and said "oh grovyle we missed you so much we glad you back. You don't know how much we miss you. But your home and we can go on so many adventures together.

I love to but I'm tired and am kinda hungry and I know you guys tired and hungry as well. We do some job tomorrow. You know grovyle Toni and I'm tired and hungry let eat.

It was night time and grovyle couldn't sleep and Toni was nowhere to be seen. He was thinking maybe she outside and she was looking at the moon. The moon is so pretty tonight. Toni there you are. Oh! You up.

Toni why you not in the bed it very late. Oh I'm too excited that all we are a team and you back to us. I couldn't sleep all the adventure we go together. I really miss you grovyle true I don't remember you very much but we can start new memory. Maybe it good I don't remember my human past it probably very sad. And if I did I really be upset to find out. It good I save the world as a Pokémon instead of my human self what can a human being do to save the world grovyle.

"Grovyle had his head down and remember the past. When I was a treecko you and I was best friend you love your family and same for me but when primal dialga find out about her gift t the dimensional scream he send that dusknoir to kill her. Her family tries to fight them but they couldn't beat them. She and I got out there but dusknoir set her home on fire killing her big brother and sister and her parents killing them. She was scared so badly. She always afraid of fire.

Grovyle are you okay. Yes am fine just glad to be back to you. You don't know how much I miss, you Toni. And you know am starting to like exploring without you as long we together. Well it late now let go back to bed grovyle. Okay Toni.

The next morning, team electric tails were pondering over rescue mission. "I think we should search for treasure. Said shinx his eyes sparking in joy".

I think we should go after the bad guys. Toni suggested." What do you think grovyle?"

Grovyle thought for a bit. I think we should resuce in the same dungeon. It will save us some time.\

Huh! Toni and shinx was confused!

Well what the point of an exploration team is to find treasure, bring an outlaw to justice and rescue Pokémon, right! He asked. Toni and shinx nodded.

Well I think rescuing a innocent Pokémon is more important then searching for treasure but again we could capture a outlaw and resuce a Pokemon in the same dungeon. That will save us some time.

Hey great idea grovyle said shinx.

You're just full of great idea grovyle. Toni added, as grovyle started too blushed. Okay here we go onward to apple-woods one resuce a buttefree missing child the we have to catch an outlaw gravaler and it both in the apple wood area. So let head out team electric tails said Toni.

Hey after we complete are mission how about we bring wigglytuff a perfect apple. Shinx suggested.

Toni nodded. "Hey I have an idea! Maybe we should have a motto of our own. She suggested.

A motto? Shinx and grovyle asked.

"Yeah something like when we resuce a Pokémon are capture a wanted outlaw we be right there."

Oh I get it. Grovyle comment. Me too! But what kind of motto. Shinx asked.

How about something like "were team electric tails, the team who help other before our treasure hunt. Grovyle suggested.

Hey! Hey, it has a nice ring to it. Toni shouted.

That sound awesome grovyle shinx added. That our motto. I think Toni should say it through. Were team electric tails, the team who help others, before our treasure hunt...?

"Nice"! One Toni.

Very well team let go to apple woods. We entered apple-woods rescuing butterfree baby the caterpie and arrested graveler. "Good job team electric tails. Said Toni.

"we've done a great job let go home.' shinx said. Wait! Grovyle stop us from moving. What wrong grovyle. Worried Toni asked. We got the perfect apple for the guild master. What wrong.

I don't know. I just feel that someone is watching us and they are not welcome here. Grovyle said.

Who is it I wonder. Shinx asked.

Shhh! Listen do you hear it. Grovyle raising his hand.

What do you hear? Whispered Toni asked. Rustling in the blushes. Grovyle whisper to her.

Toni and shinx listen and there hear rushing sound as well. Toni tiptoed toward the rustling sound. She reached out and put her paw on the bush. Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy and she active her dimensional scream and then there was a flash of light in Toni's eyes she hear a familiar voice. 'I thought I'd find you here. Now vengeance shall be mine!.

Toni gasped that voice it sound so familiar. Who was It.? She thought about it. then she feel dizzy again and the was a flashes of light in her eyes again, this time she saw a shadow ball coming out of the blushes the same brushes, she , shinx and grovyle was near.

Toni gasped again, then she pushed shinx and grovyle away from the brushed.

"What was that for?" shinx asked.

Toni explained the dimensional screams. She experience.

What you dimensional scream still work. Shock shinx asked.

What did you see Toni. Grovyle asked.

Well I hear a familiar voice, "I thought I find you here. Now vengeance shall be mine! Then I saw a shadow ball coming through the brushed we were near."

What did the voice sound like? Shinx asked in a worry tone.

"Toni shrugged, I don't know but it sounded so familiar, and it scary."

Suddenly the same move came out of the brushes, Duck! Then there was that evil laugh and it sound so familiar. Toni, shinx and grovyle. Gasped. "It was Dusknoir".

I thought I'd find you here. He said. "Now vengeance shall be mine!

How did you get here and how did you got out. Grovyle was anger.

I asked master dialga to hold open the time portal you came out grovyle. I may never ever go back to shadow void but I shall have my revenge on you , team electric tails and you as well grovyle.!~hahahahoooohhha~.

Grovyle joined team electric tails and team mates tick together so, me, Toni, and grovyle can beat you and even bring you under arrest, dusknoir because threaten temporal tower is a crime that no one will ever forgive or forget. Angered shinx said.

That right I am a criminal but can you beat me and take me in. Can you face me again. Dusknoir asked. Of course we can don't forget t it been a while since we battle you and plus we are powerful now. Toni answered.

Very well my dear I accept you challenge. I shall meet you at this place for a battle. Dusknoir said but tossing, a piece of paper to Toni, shinx, and grovyle. Be seeing you. Hahahaha hooo. He continues the disappeared.

That is a strange ghost pokemon. ( Toni comment).

I knew that voice sound so familiar and creepy at the same time. Toni shouted.

Toni read the letter. Toni what does the letter say. It said we battle at the guild. Toni explained.

What at the guild. A sad shinx asked.

Probably because he know you have friends there, and he'd want a chance to humiliate us our hurt us in front of them. Grovyle said. So let get him a fight he won't forget. So we need to tell the guild about his plan now. So we told the guild member and there want to help us. thank you everyone but I don't want you guys hurt but I won't you guys to cheer us on. And chatot can you contract officer Magnezone. To arrest him. He threatens to destroy temporal tower.

What! Everyone screamed in horror. It he do this, are world will be just like in the future we can't let that happen.

Okay Toni I contract him.


	4. Chapter 4 dusknoir part 2

Chapter 4 dusknoir part 2

So we waited for him and he show up. So you going to fight me, poke pest.

That not are name dusknoir. We are team electric tails the team who help others before our treasure hunts and also defeat bad guys like you. Toni pointed and shouted.

Everyone cheered for team electric tails, to bring dusknoir under arrest, dusknoir was just standing there, like a statue and said you know you only famous because of this guild but I get rid of your precious guild master. How can you protect them now? Dusknoir unleashed a dark pulse an it was heading toward the guild master; everyone told him to get out of the way but he was too scared to do it. There was a bright light and wigglytuff was unharmed but grovyle shield him and got hurt instead. "I won't let you hurt my guild master dusknoir. Grovyle shouted.

Like everyone come to guild master wigglytuff around grovyle and said we protect are guild master form you dusknoir.

We'll take you out? Shinx added.

Well all take you down. Chatot said.

Thank you wigglytuff said. But this is team electric tails battle and I know you three can beat dusknoir right here and right now.

Okay guild master. Chatot. Understand.

I know you three can do it. Wigglytuff told them. You beat him before you can beat hi, again and Toni we contact officer magnezone

Thank you. Grovyle and shinx you ready. Yes. All for one and one for all let defeat dusknoir. The bigger you are the harder you fall.

Dusknoir got in his fighting position some for us. Dusknoir shot a shadow ball at shinx I used swift and destroy the shadow ball and it explode. He was shock it should have hit you. Why did it miss? I t would have work but Toni destroy your shadow ball... so what here take this shadow punch. Shinx saw the shadow punch coming to him and he used, quick attack to dodge it and used discharge. Toni race and use bite as hard as she ever did. Dusknoir was on the ground and grovyle unleash a leaf blade, but instead numerous of leaves came out and shot at dusknoir. What was that move. cried out shinx.

"That was leaf storm? Toni and wigglytuff shouted. That was the most powerful move for grass type Pokémon. Toni comment."

I'm getting stronger and powerful to learn that move. Grovyle said.

Toni used shadow ball, shinx used crunch and grovyle used energy ball. They hit their target.

I won't lose to you three again I get rid of you now. Dusknoir was getting ready for another attack. Energy was gong everywhere. Dusknoir started to light up. What going on shinx. Asked.

Hm. I wonder is dusknoir suing hyper beam. Toni replied. He is. Guys him using hyper beam to get rid of us. Let used are power to send that move right back at him. You think it work. It did at hidden land but this time used your new move grovyle. She used shadow ball shinx used thunder and grovyle used leaf storm and the hyper beam came to them and their send it right back at him

No not again this can't be happening no! The move injured dusknoir and he went unconscious and officer magnezone came and he had two officer of his on his top agent magneton was with him and arrested him and there took him away. So everyone cheered for us. "Hooray" for team electric tails. Thank you guys for cheering us on.

Later everyone at the guild had a party to celebrate are victory against dusknoir. We had a party at the spinda café everyone came to the party spinda, wobbuffet, wynaut from the café of course, even from treasure town xatu marowak, elective kangaskhan, duskull and even the kelcon brothers from treasure was there as well. Everyone got to know grovyle as a friend not a thief or a foe. It took a while. The party was over and everyone went home. Same for me shinx and grovyle even though it was late. The next day everyone was still sleep especially us.


	5. Chapter 5 old rivials

Chapter 5 old rivals

The next morning Toni shinx and grovyle made a flag w that had their name on team electric tails along with their face on the flag. Then a pichu came running to be base. It stooped and looks up at the flag, muttering, this is the place. This is team electric tails. Is this team electric base. The leader is Toni and her partner shinx and he look and shriek and Ah. Ah grovyle the thief. Can I trust this guy? He a thief. And he in your group. He a part of a team.

Grovyle rolled his eyes and said I guess not everyone trust me let it go Grove it okay we trust you.

Um. Mrs. Toni can you please help me. What wrong. He want steal my treasure would he. He sued to be a thief.

Calm down I won't steal your treasure. Just tell us why you need our help. Grovyle asked. Pichu continued took a deep breath and said okay I have a rock but it no ordinary rock, it was a lava cooled rock and it have a marking on it that look like a smiley face on it. And I cheer me up.

W-whoa that sounds amazing. Shinx said.

Pichu continued. I always kelp it next to me. I even sleep with it. Then next morning it was gone in fact it was stolen from me.

Tell us what happen and who stole it. Toni demand the answer,

Well the air smell so foul I couldn't breathe but I saw three figure one look like a floating ball the second one a bat and the big one a skunk tank.

Wait a minute did the ball laugh like wooah-hooo-hoo and bat laugh like this hehehehh-hhee. And the last one the skunk also laughs like chaw-haw-haw?

Yeah that how there sound. Whoa you describe them so well. Pichu asked.

Should have guessed it was those criminals. Shinx said

Team skull. Toni added in rage.

Team skull. Who are there questioned grovyle asked?

Well there are an exploration team just like us, but there are a bad exploration team. The bat us a zubat the ball is a koffing and the skunk who is the leader of that group his name is skunktank shinx explained.

And we hate them! Toni added with an attitude.

Now doesn't hate is a strong word. Grovyle asked.

Oh you asking us about hate well I tell you why we hate them they stole shinx relic fragment twice, hit us with sticky gases tried to steal the treasure from foggy bound lake, and got us in so much trouble. Plus skunktank keep calling me doll face and he also have crush on me.

Yeah he told Toni to leave my team and join there. Because she punch him in the face.

So yeah we hate them. Grovyle nodded and understand why Toni and shinx hated them so much.

Did they say where there was going. Toni asked.

There was saying there was going to poison swap. Don't worry pichu we get you item back from them. Toni open the map. And she was looking? Sky peak to my left see a swamp that look just like poison swamp. Okay team let go poison swamp her e we come.

EW! Look at this no wonder it a swamp, Toni, and shinx was very confident but grovyle was nervous. Grovyle are you okay. Yeah am fine no need to worry about me. So we got there and there was talking about us. Saying we are wimps and what taking us so long we was above them listening to their conversation. "Boss it was funny how you took that item from that pichu. It was funny. I know that. I know that weakling will go get team electricians so we can beat the, once and for all." "Never ever judge a book by its cover.' There couldn't find who the voice coming from exploration team.

Show yourself okay we will. Toni shinx and grovyle came down. Give us back what you stole form pichu. No way we keeping it/.

Here the deal if we win you give us the treasure back and if you win. If we lose you keep it.

Deal doll face. Yelled skunk tank.

I have a deal if you lose you and I go on and Date. Shouted skunk tank.

No way has she going out with you skunked tank. Growled s shinx and grovyle.

Toni attack skunktank with swift, shinx used thunder on zubat and grovyle used leaf blade on koffing. Skunktank used night slash on Toni and zubat used poison fang on shinx and koffing used sludge in grovyle the sludge hurt grovyle more than the other poison move hurting Toni and shinx.

Keep hitting grovyle with poison attack. Shouted skunktank, grass Pokémon are weak against us. Your friend should have known about that.

Toni and shinx was surprise that grovyle was acting so nervous. This dungeon is fill will poison Pokémon. That why you acting so nervous.

I didn't want to appear weak. Grovyle sheepishly said/. Grovyle still fought together with his friends. He used energy ball on zubat, Toni used quick attack on koffing and shinx used thunderbolt on skunktank. Zubat attacked grovyle with bite, koffing try to attack Toni with tackle but he miss it. Skunktank used flamethrower on shinx but also miss.

Hey I got idea said. Toni. Attract. "You wouldn't hurt me would you two. Huh you are so pretty. You are the are the prettiest eevee I ever did come across. We won't hurt you.'

Good one Toni. Grovyle smiled.

How slick is that move? Skunktank asked. He threw a heavy toxic I attack on grovyle. The attack only made it worst he was on the ground. Groaning.

"Just stay down grovyle we got this. Said shinx.

The more you move spread the poison. We got this in the bag Toni reassured him. No grovyle screamed out and standing back up. I'm part of this team and no one going to put me down...

Okay grovyle. Team skull was down and Toni and the gangs jump in the air and forming iron tail. You guys now iron tail. Toni you not the only one who know it. Okay there used iron tails and knock team skull out. Skunktank tossed the item back to us. You was only luck you beat us. We get you. So we gave pichu his item back and he was happy.

We did go. Toni.

Grovyle you okay. Yes am fine I tired.


	6. Chapter 6 Grovyle sick

Chapter 6 Grovyle sick

When I reached the item back from team skull I had another vision this time grovyle was holding his stomach he look like he in pain so we gave pichu his item back. Oh thank you! Thank you, team electric tails. Pichu cried out. Sure thing. Team skull is our enemy for a long time so normally we don't show them any mercy. Shinx said.

See it back with it right owner and it happy to be back to me. Pichu show the rock to them. Yeah it is happy to be with you. Grovyle was holding his stomach and groaning just like in my dimensional scream. Grovyle, what wrong, Shinx cried out.

I don't know. Grovyle answered I don't feel too good and he just collapsed. Grovyle. What to do Toni. Shinx screamed. I don't know shinx am not a doctor okay. Let take him o the guild master wigglytuff he know what to do. Toni suggested. The vision ended.

Thank you team electric tails pichu went home.

Guys when I touched pichu's lava rock, u had another dimensional scream. Toni said.

"Well what was it. Shin asked"

Toni explained the vision she had "Hm I don't remember it every happen in the past so it must be from the future. Grovyle. Maybe.

We was cheering on are mission with success and.

Grovyle was bending on the ground I don't feel so good, and he passed out.

Grovyle! Toni and shinx screamed in anguish!

This happen in my vision.

We better take grovyle to the guild master now. So we took grovyle and run. "We didn't knock and chatot was angry. Don't you two know how to knock? Chatot later okay yell us later right now grovyle is sick.

Wigglytuff we need your help. What wrong. How long he been like this. He asked. For an about a minute. We were at sharpdeo bluff and he keep groaning and wrapping his arms around his stomach. We asked him what wrong but he passed out. Wigglytuff put his hand on grovyle forehead and he said he got a fever. I need to take him to a place I know. You two follow me. Chatot take over for me.

Okay guild master.

Where are we going? There a hospital here in town it called the blissey hospital. There lots of female Pokémon glaceon's and chansey only.

Blissey came over and said welcome to the blissey hospital. Wigglytuff explain grovyle is and he needs help.

Grovyle the thief blissey screamed in panic.

Not anymore he grovyle the sick. What happen? Chansey asked.

He just collapsed... shinx comment.

No it not. We had a mission to poison swamp, it filed with poison Pokémon he, got poison badly. He keeps moving and the poison spread though his body. He keeps holding his stoma/ I think the poison got to him.

Okay I understand glace and chansey bring the stretcher (it made of woods) wigglytuff put grovyle on it and Toni and shinx followed the glaceon and blissey to the room.

She checked his forehead like you said Toni he is poison and the poison is spreading around him. Like you said to me early he should have rest like you told him to. Grovyle start to wake up. Hey! Where is i. at the blissey hospital? Wigglytuff both you here. He carried you here.

Grovyle you should have listen to your friend and not move around with the poison in your system.

I didn't want to be weak.

Grovyle! You not weak. You know the most powerful grass type move you have to train yourself to learn that move. You not weak okay. Toni comment.

Grovyle smiled suddenly his cheeks puffed and he bumped and purple bubbles came out okay now that was just gross. Grovyle comment. Grovyle fall back to the pillow.

Girls we need to fix, pecha berry medicine herb and feed him lots of pecha berries / we have to ask you three to leave.

But! Toni asked,

There need to treat him. Wigglytuff told Toni. He is fine. Okay. Let go back to the guild and tell the new grovyle going be okay. So we told the guild he at the hospital he be fine.

Everyone was happy and saying "hooray"

I thought grovyle was a bad guy and you didn't trust him. Toni comment.

No! He saves our guild-master so we respect him now. Everyone agreed.

Right sure you guys do.

We got home and I really was worried about grovyle I want hungry. This is our fault Toni was thinking.

No its Toni he wanted to come with us okay. He right we are team we see him first thing in the morning. Let eat okay. You go is not that hungry? Okay


	7. Chapter 7 visting grovyle at the blisse

Chapter 7 visiting grovyle at the blissey hospital

Later that evening, Toni and shinx made their way to the blissey hospital. When they entered, a chansey and glaceon's greeted them." Welcome to the blissey hospital is anyone sick or are there visiting someone ".

Visiting. We came with wigglytuff yesterday and us here to see grovyle." Shinx replied.

Oh yellow follower us. Everyday six hours we feed grovyle his pecha berries and he talk about you two. She led Toni and shinx to a room he staying in. take as long as you won't okay but try not to excite him. Call me if anything is wrong.

Okay thank you chansey. Toni and shinx walked in the room grovyle was still asleep. Their walked up on his bedside shinx was on his right and Toni on his left. She gently shook grovyle shoulder with a whisper. "Grovyle! Grovyle wake up'.

Grovyle started to mumble Wha- is it time for my pecha berries already. He slowly opened his eyes and he seen his friends. Toni? Shinx? Is that you guys? He asked. Toni and shinx nodded.

How are you feeling, grovyle. A little shore, have a little bit of a headache but otherwise fine. Grovyle replied. What happen back at sharpdeo bluff? I was in pain and my stomach was hurting when I woke up In here my pain spread out over my body my legs my feet my head even my face, even leaf on top of my head even my hands. But I fill so much better there was feeding me pecha berries.

Are there working the berries. Yeah there are working pretty good grovyle said.

Am glad we was really worried about you grovyle Toni said in a sad voice.

Am fine Toni don't worry okay. Grovyle had doze off and a glaceon nurse came in and woke him up for a pecha berries feeding time. You have some good friend here to visit you. There are my best-friends. That good very good here are you pecha berries okay and yo can leave tomorrow.

Then next morning grovyle woke and he woke up Toni and shinx. Toni shinx wake up. Huh grovyle you up and you looking well. Yes am fine I feel like 100 poke money and I fill like going on an adventure. We can go now. Yes he can the nurse came is blistery came in grovyle you can leave but I want you to take this scarf with you. It called a pecha scarf it protect you from poison moves. You will not be poison with this scarf on. And here some pecha berries for your friends. Thank you.

Hey guys let go back to Pokémon swamp and arrest team skull. I hear rumor there are a wanted fugitives. Here wanted photo of them. Let go get them.

(Courage strength cuteness) team electric tails.

But first let take grovyle to the guild okay Toni hug grovyle we glad you okay grovyle. Toni is fine. Grovyle saying to himself. Toni is very clingy just like Celebi. Everyone was happy grovyle was okay. You fine grovyle and you look 1000% better.

Yes guild master I am thank you for taking me to the hospital and this scarf protect me from poison. So we contract officer magnezone and he will be there to capture team skull.


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge in motion

CHAPTER 8 Revenge in motion

So we a rive at poison swamp and arrest skunktank and his team/ there was talking about stealing treasure but there was too afraid to return to treasure town there are wanted Pokémon. Beside anyone of the exploration team will find them.

" like us" team skull turned around and see team electric Toni shinx and grovyle came in and was listen to their conservation.

Here to get another beating. Skunktank comment. Now e beat you remember. We are here to arrest you guys shinx yelled.

Actually we beat you guys again. Shouted Toni.

Bring it on doll face! Skunktank screamed. He used night slash on Toni but she dodges it. Zubat used wing attack on shinx but didn't no damage and koffing use tackle on grovyle but miss.

Toni use swift on koffing, shinx used thunder on zubat and grovyle used leaf blade on skunktank. You can't be us we know your weakness. Skunktank smirk with an attitude and he used toxic on grovyle. But it went right though him.

Wha- what happen boss. I don't know the toxic should have work. What going on here.

Oh this scarf protects me from poisons type like you. So go head you all the poison move you know I won't be poison. Grovyle shouted.

Hey you have to be prepared for anything you never know what can happen. Shinx shrugged his shoulder. He used thunderbolt on koffing and zubat and Toni used quick attack, on them.

All who was standing was skunktank.

Let do are special move Toni smile to her team mate. She took shinx tail and shinx took grovyle left arm all jumped in the air and use iron tail and defeat skunktank. Officer magnezone show up and arrest them.

Thank you team electric tails for capture this three there been wanted criminal for a while there been trying to steal the treasure form foggy bound lake. But since you capture them we here to arrest. Also dusknoir is still lock up but sometime Pokémon have escape but I know team electric tails will beat him again.

The next day we had a letter and spinda want us to play at his café. He means a band. That sound awesome let do it. So we had to make a team name what the team name going to be. Hm I got it how about Toni and the Pokémon.

We don't like it. Shinx and grovyle said.

"Oh you don't like it. Toni flowered."

No we love it. Shinx and grovyle shouted in happiness. Okay guys let practice okay. Right.

Toni fixing her pink hearted electric guitar. Grovyle fixing his bass guitar with leaf pattern on it. And shinx playing his drums.

Meanwhile in prison.

Dusknoir was in his jail cell thinking on a plan to escape and vow revenge on team electric tails. Soon he vanish and no one know where he went but now he a wanted outlaw he have a bounty on his head then any outlaw in history .his bounty is 2,000,000 poke money. Team skull had to do community work and there vow revenge on team electric tails as well. We get you shinx that lizard and doll face as well.

Spinda café.

Okay boys you ready. Yeah we are Toni. Okay let rock this.

We are team electric tails


	9. Chapter 9 delivery

Chapter 9 delivery

Since it peaceful not a lots of rescuing we decide to help spinda in his café today. I served as a waitress and shinx and grovyle help as well. So shinx asked me about pizza. Hey Toni you know what I want a pizza? Oh yeah I love the cheese stuffed crust t that my favorite along with the pepperoni, I love eating the curst. Toni comment.

What about you grovyle. Shinx asked.

Oh (grovyle is holding an old looking berry) oh yeah? The pizza still eating odd berry, yes the pizza was good.

Oh you talking about pizza eh? The ze flat ball of dough with ze cheese and tomaoto berry such and stuff. Spinda asked,

Yes we were talking about the pizza Toni comment.

Oh I just made the first spinda Pokémon pizza. (Shown us the pizza with the tamoto berry sauce on tops the miltank cheese and the stuffed crust.) Oh that looks so yummy. Shinx commented.

Oh the stuffed crust! Want a slice grovyle.

Zez pizza just not for everyone is for a very special customer. He lives out of town. So you can't not eat this pizza.

Never mind grovyle maybe some other time/ said shinx.

So what. Angered grovyle shouted.

Um. Why is grovyle sound so grumpy? Worried Toni asked. Oh no this in not good. When berries go bad they turn into what we called "grumpy berried. Their be so yucky and anyone eat them, will be grumpy all day.

So you mean grovyle be grumpy all day. Am afraid he is. Oh Toni I need you to deliver the pizza, here is the map. (Hand Toni the pizza box and the map.).

I tag along but I promise I help spinda at the café today. Said shinx.

So take grovyle with you.

Wait a minute I have to deliver a pizza with a grumpy grovyle.

I heard that. Yelled grovyle.

Don't worry he did eat it all, ze grumpiness should wear off in a few hours at the most. Great. Thank a lot for this.

Let go grovyle. Don't order me around. New flash am the leader I don't need your help you can stay at the café.

Grovyle had attitude problem. Toni good luck with that. Thanks shinx.

Toni and grovyle was in the forest. Toni holding the pizza and the map. We turn left, then right then left again.

Yeah and we turned left and right then left again and you know what I think. That the wrong map and you know else we in the middle of nowhere.

And you know what the pizza is getting cold.

Oh yeah how can we forget about the pizza. Give me a break with it. You know what else I think that the wrong map Give me that map. Grovyle snatch the map and kick the map and carried by the wind.

Hhehee! Well we can still deliver it on foot but It may make you unconformable. Toni pointed at the hot coals.

What are you talking about now? Grovyle asked.

Hot coals. What the. Grovyle walking on the hot coal.

The Pokémon pizza is the pizza for you and me. The Pokémon pizza is the pizza (Toni singing the song). And my feet are killing me. Whoops. (Grovyle trip over Toni).

Toni? What are you doing? Get up right now.

Toni rubbing the ground. It an old pioneer trick. I read it in a book once.

Toni I have no time for your games.

Shushes! It working, I hear something. It coming are way.

What is it? Grovyle asked.

Toni pointed at the herd coming their way! Sixteen taurous coming are way, now I show you how the pioneer hitched. Toni starts dancing in the road.

The taurous saw someone on the road. What is that in the road? Oh no crashing fashion break dancer.

They're stopping! There stopping I can't believe it. Wait a minute they are not stopping them coming right towards us. Toni. Grovyle pushes Toni out of the way. There was both covered in sand.

Toni! Growled grovyle.

The Pokémon pizza is the pizza for you and me. The Pokémon pizza is the pizza free delivery. Grovyle scarf keep blown in his face he stuffing his tops under his scarf. The Pokémon pizza is free delivery and it very tasty. Toni was carried by the air by this huge wind.

Toni let go of that stupid pizza.

I can't, it for t he customer.

Who cares about the stupid customer?

I do. Toni shouted.

Well I don't care about them. The wind stop moving and Toni gasped. Huh. Grovyle am so disappointed in your action. And she start flying again.

Toni let go of that pizza right now.

No! Run over grovyle. Grovyle holding on to Toni feet. Toni I want say it again. let go of that stupid pizza.

How many time I tell you it for the customer.

Toni let go of that pizza. There was inside the tornado. Toni. Let go of that pizza. Grovyle look down and he saw the ground. Toni hold on to that pizza. The tornado spit them both out. Toni used the pizza as a parachute but grovyle fall hard onto the ground. Hey! Hey where the road. Were doomed we lost! What we do now. How are we going to get home? Which way.

Toni land nearby. I think the town is this way.

Oh. Don't tell me, the Laura Ingalls the pioneers.

That right you catch on fast. You see this rock moss always pointed to civilization.

That way? Yes we go to the right. Let me get this straight you think we should go that way to are right.

Yes!

Well am going this way. Head to the left.

Huh! Grove wait you not listen to me, I don't think we should go that way we need to go to the right.

Toni trust me I know where we going okay. Shown the town on the right like Toni said.

Toni singing the Pokémon pizza is the pizza for you and me. Pp-pppp-pizza, .Lalalalalalal (walking backward making her tail do a wave).do-lallalalalalaalooooody. (Deep voice.) Pokemooooooooon pizza. Is the pizza yeah for you me—e-e-e. Pokémon pizza is for you and me . yeah-yeah.

Tone! We got to eat something. Am hungry,

I hear in hardship the pioneer there would eat grass. (Grovyle eating some grass). No maybe it wasn't grass (grovyle sit out the grass) maybe it was mud, no wait it was dropping.

Give me the pizza.

Wait! I remember now my memory came back it telling me it was grass.

Give it to me. Am hungry.

No we promised it was for the customer remember.

You're right Toni it for the customer.

Yeah.

Maybe we better check on it wink. Make sure it okay. Well! Just a peak Toni. Grovyle opened the box. Okay it fine. No I think I saw something. Open the box, oh no I was wrong. It look okay, sure is a fine looking pizza.

Yeah!

What is this? Is this the cheese?

Yeah!

And the stuffed crust.

Yeah!

Oh look good huh! Don't you want a slice Toni?

Wait a minute I know what you're trying to do, grovyle. I m not letting you eat this pizza.

Give me the pizza.

No!

Don't make me attack you Toni! Now hand it over to me. Right now.

Get away from me. (Runaway)

Get back here, Toni. (Grovyle start chasing Toni). Give me the pizza am hungry.

No.

Toni!

No!

Toni! (Come on! Give me a slice of pizza and stop playing).

No. Get away from me. Quick attack.

Grovyle was out of breathing. Wait a minute. We can share the pizza. The customer won't know. Come back.

No. (Toni run into grovyle)

I want that pizza and you going to hand it over one way or another or I knock you out and get it.

Look were saved.

Sure we save now give me some pizza.

No really grove we save. (Jumping in the air doing two back flip) yup! We are saved.

Will you cut that out? Grovyle yelled.

Saved! Yep we are saved. *Toni heading to a rock*.

That just a stupid boulder.

This just not a boulder it a rock. Oh the pioneer used to ride this babies and it look like it in great shape.

Tone. Would you forget about that stupid pioneer junk? Have you ever notice that none of them still around here because they were lousy hitchhiker ate grass and took direction from algae and now you telling me there can drive.

Toni run over grovyle with the boulder.

"Rocks". Hold on there, Laura. The rock approaches the house.

Okay grove. Wish me luck. Toni made her way to the customer door. Toni knock on the door a primeape open the door,

Yeah what you won't. Congratulation sir. Your Pokémon pizza is here. Wow thank you he took the box. I been dying for one of this spinda pizza I hears there are the best. Hey where my drink.

What drink? My diet sprite. Don't tell me you forget my drink. Toni checks the order. But sir you didn't order any.

How can I eat this pizza without my drink?

But. But.

Didn't you ever once think about the customer? (Shoved the pizza back to Toni) call yourself a delivery girl; well I am not buying it. Closed the door.

(Grovyle back to normal) Tone! Tone! Its okay tone, let go home I know you hungry. Toni collapse on the sand and start to cry like a baby. Waaaaaaaa. Tone. Grovyle got angry and pick up the pizza and banged on the customer door like a mad Pokémon.

Another one. Look I told your pretty girlfriend I am not paying for that.

Well this one is on the house. Grovyle throw the pizza in primeape face.

Toni stops crying. Did he change mind. Yes he did he ate the pizza in one bit.

No drink.

Nope. Now let go home. Grovyle jump on the rock. Are you kidding me? We have one more stop to make and first is to pick up shinx and then we go home.

Wha? Oh my aching feet.

How was your day shinx? It was rough. How about you guys.

Well Toni asleep.

First spinda gave us the wrong map. Then we got lost and I was hungry and I wanted the pizza but Toni didn't give to me. We drove a rock to the customer door. And he yelled at Toni and she cried and I got angry and throw the pizza at the customer face.

Our day wasn't so good shinx. You not mad at me are you.

Are you kinda me. I probably shoved that pizza in his face if he made Toni cry. Glad I wasn't there with you guys. Toni was tough she wouldn't let me eat the pizza.

Well grovyle Toni would have beat you anyway. What you mean she would beat me? She know secret power so she probably put you too sleep.

Well goodnight. You sleeping with Toni yes I am I need it.

Goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10 team charm

Chapter 10 Team charm

We famous as well but at the guild we saw three ladies; one was a Medicham gardevoir and last a bunny Pokémon her name is lopunny. There are team charms and there are famous along with the master rank. So everyone at the guild the boy only was eyeing them and in love in fist sight even grovyle and shinx was in love in first sight. Hey you guys let do some rescuing today.

Later Toni. Grovyle and shinx told her.

Grovyle and shinx went to see team charms. Guys they just an exploration team what so special about them/ shinx said there ladies on exploration team I never seen ladies exploration team before.

Shinx you do realize i am a lady right. Toni shouted.

Toni you just a kid. Grovyle told her.

I am a lady and if you want to see them go ahead. But am going to Sharpedo bluff before you both make me angry. Toni was angry that the boys looking at female explore and she a female in front of them

Toni! grovyle and shinx called. But Toni ignores them and keeps walking.

So team charms came to see wigglytuff. In fact he was part of the team. Lopunny need to get a key they gave him to the cave of aegis cave. There we find some treasure. So wigglytuff went to look and he fined the key. Shinx asked team charms can there come with them to look for treasure.

She said of course you can. Thank you so much.

Grovyle let go get Toni. Yes I think she will like to come.

So grovyle and shinx went to sharpdeo bluff to get Toni. Hey Toni let go exploring.

Why. You want to spend time with the girl's exploration team. You go ahead I be fine here.

Listen we sorry we went all in love on team charms. You right you are a girl and we shouldn't do that to you. We sorry. Grovyle and shinx apologies.

Okay I accepted you apologies and yes we can go. Thank you Toni. So we went to aegis cave. We saw loudred, bdioof, Corphish. Team charm asks are team name.

We are team electric tails. My name is Toni my name is shinx and I'm grovyle. Nice to meet you all. Oh you a girl in the group. You so lucky. So this is aegis cave. Yes this cave is feeling with strong Pokémon but also treasure. Let see who made it. So everyone leave to find the treasure I said wait a minute.

What wrong Toni. Grovyle asked.

This stone tablet. It said "the legend say a powerful Pokémon is waiting for you spell out the letter with the unknown stone then spell out the word steel. Hm this is talking about the Reggies.

Let go.

So we got the stone that spell out steel with unknown letter the unknown drop. And we battle reggisteel. After that the legendary surrounded me because of aura. After we beat him team charms was watching us. Congratulation for making it this far team electric tails. The next door won't be so easy.

This stone tablet. It said "the legend say a powerful Pokémon is waiting for you spell out the letter with the unknown stone then spell out the word rock.

So we find regirock and we beat him and same thing he came around me and the doors open and I find a letter on the ground ,

Dear: Team Electric tails we already beat this dungeon just to let you know. This is a race to see who get to the treasure. Signed team charms.

We have to make this round boys let go. Get the treasure.

This stone tablet. It said "the legend say a powerful Pokémon is waiting for you spell out the letter with the unknown stone then spell out the word ice.

So we find the stone and beat regice and same thing the reggies surrounded me suddenly team charms came out of nowhere.

What happen to you guys?

Lopunny said Medicham was in trouble and there had trouble and then we all disappeared If you three haven't beat regice I don't know what would happen to us. Hey Toni how about we team up with you and your team we promise we won't steal your treasure.

Okay. You can join us.

So we team up with them as we go there we saw statue of hitmonlee and the kings of the reggies his name is regigigas. So we got h ere the atmosphere feel so different. Then suddenly there came alive and start to battle us. We beat them and won sudden a big red stone tablet came up, I touch it and my aura went through it and regigigas gave his aura as well. We though he won't another round.

Everyone run!

As we left we saw another ruining.

Team charms were excited but this time this not there treasure it was team electric tails.

Lopuuny said this bring us memory of wigglytuff when he was on team charms.

Next time we having a ladies big expedition we love it if you join us Toni.

I am there.

Tell wigglytuff, hi for us. We will bye.

We had a good time are what. You bet. Thank you Toni for coming with us. No problem I was been a brat. But I love been a explore goodnight. Goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11outlaw haunter

Chapter 12 outlaw haunter

The next morning chatot came to us telling officer magnezone asking for are help. So of course we went. Officer magnezong said there been trying to capture this outlaw his name is haunter. Everyone called him invincible because we never ever capture him. So you want us to capture him. Correct grovyle.

Grovyle remember haunter is a poison and a ghost type move. I know that but am safe with my pecha scarf aright and plus am worried about you don't have a item. Oh yes I do this silver heal bell for all my eevee evolution prevent me becoming hurt by poison paralyzed even burn. A nice gentlemen gave me this.

Okay officer magnezone where is this Pokémon he at mystery forest. Okay yet go get are supplies ready. Hm Toni and grovyle maybe this Pokémon be too hard to capture. It okay we a team and nothing can stop us it said he a wanted criminal and plus it a rank A and very difficulty rank. Let go get this bad guys okay. So we came the forest part and I said.

Haunter. He turn around and said who you are. We are team electric flame we are team electric tails the team who help others before our treasure hunts and also defeat bad guys like you.

Hahahaha. What you a exploration team. One a scary cat shinx and used to be thief and a cute little eevee think she can capture me. Ha-ha. You funny. I been chase by lots of exploitation team but I be standing give up.

I don't think you are invincible.

Eevee I prove that to you.

So of course we beat haunter and then this light came out of know where. He was standing there I knew something was fishy.

Shinx was shock how can you be standing we beat you. Ha-ha. Like I told you the cute little eevee ova there I am invincible about to give up. You should be.

Come back here right now

Toni let give up he to invincible. No there no such thing we need to go after that haunter. Something is not right.

She right shinx something different about this she right there no such thing is invincible.

Let go to the next floor.

So we cam again and there was haunter. Haunter. Oh not you my dear still chasing me you so cute. We will capture you. Didn't I say am invincible you can't be me. So we battle him again and like before a light came and he was standing here.

Hahahaha. I told you am invincible. I both some friend to help me. A gravaler a riolu and a slugma. Oh no. he would began are weakness get back here haunter.

Grovyle you take golem I take sluguma and shinx you take care of riolu. On we beat them and their run off.

Guys listen to me that haunter have some friends I saw a shadow. Toni I think you are right. What. There have some friends. Correct.

So we made deepest part of the cave. Haunter. Stop right there. You are every persistence my dear didn't I tell you I am enviable.

No you not.

Excuse me.

You have been tricking every exploring who try to capture you. But there didn't know there was two more of you guys.

What you saying.

The light the other haunter took you place. Then again another we defeat came out of the shadow so you not invincible. Shadow ball. Energy ball. Come on out you two.

Two haunter. That correct shinx you didn't listen to us. Not really. Let just beat this ghost Pokémon. So we beat them and arrest them.

Officer Magnezone was happy we capture them there been wanted criminal and figure we capture them.

So I explain you see there are brother and there keep using luminous orb on us that blinding light and another haunter take its place of the haunter we beat so I figure it out also grovyle also figure out.

I couldn't figure it out. I know don't be mad at me but he fool gullible one like you.

Hey. I didn't mean to be mean I just been honesty.

That okay we got played royal this time and we capture a bad guys. Of course

Grovyle: strength

Shinx: courage

Toni: cuteness

We are team electric tails.


	12. Chapter 12 Time travel Pokémon return

Chapter 12 Time travel Pokémon return

Grovyle, me and shinx was still talking about the outlaw yesterday and we had so much fun. So we had no mission today so we won't to rest. Hey guys let go to the hot spring today. Grovyle you love it. So we went there at first everyone got to know grovyle and introduce there self. Hey Toni this feels so good. I know right. Toni and I find this place on are mission to the water fall cave and the water fall trigger a trap and it carry us here. That sound great shinx. Grovyle rubbing Toni back. Hey who touching. Me. uum. Sorry. Hey Toni let come here again tomorrow. Okay fine by me. Well it getting late it time to go home. I wonder how the future is it back to normal. I don't know Toni but it probably fine by now and plus am glad am back here with you. I miss you. And. Um goodnight grovyle.

Toni I love you.

The next day. We went outside and I and shinx and grovyle saw a pink light coming is way. And coming to grovyle.

My dear grovyle.

Celebi.

Yes it me I miss you so must I couldn't find you. You disappeared and yes I am back and it good to see you. Why did you come back to me?

Um. Grovyle was nervous.

Oh Toni you back as well. Um yes I am and who are you again. Am Celebi the time travel Pokémon Sorry doesn't ring a bell?

Celebi you know Toni have amnesia so she barely remember you. I know grovyle.

Celebi you going to stay here. Yep that great. You can join our team and it good to have another girl on the team.

I okay I do it as long as I am with my dear grovyle.

Oh bother.

Good welcome on teamed electric tails.

Oh boy. I really don't her here on our team she odd and she clingy she in love with me and I don't have feeling for her. But for someone else.

Toni is the one.

Okay we need to take Celebi to the guild and.

I can teach her the motto oaky.

No grovyle if she won't to be a full time member she has to go to the guild.

Fine.

What wrong nothing Toni I am at the spinda café?

So we went to the guild still she couldn't get the footprint identify so diglett dig up and saw a pink nymph.

Hey diglett meet my friend Celebi.

So the gate open up and everyone was in love and in first sight. Chatot was amaze a to see a legendary especially a Celebi. Wigglytuff was out for today, but chatot decide to let her join. She had to know motto. The whole guild said the motto.

Well Celebi welcome on the team. Thank you Toni. Where grovyle I don't know go to sharpdeo bluff I go find him.

Grovyle was drinking grass tea. What wrong tell me. I don't want her here Toni. I don't love her. She loves me and she can't force me to love her. Just tell her you and her are friends. But she is angry at me. Grovyle she can't force you to love you.

You no sonic the hedgehog and she not Amy rose from a show when I watch. Let go home alight. So I fix dinner everyone eating we went to bed and Celebi was happy to be here.

Celebi saying to her am glad I came here grovyle and I can be together.

Meanwhile/ shadow were watching them. These pesky Pokémon I shall get my revenge and I know where to find him the lord of darkness.

~hahahahahaoha~


	13. Chapter 13 darkness

Chapter 13 Darkness

I love the dark I thrive in the darkness. Humans and pokmoen call me the lord of darkness as rightfully so and book knows me as a pitch black Pokémon also describe of me. I almost had d the darkness, I would have been king of this world but two meddlers had to change this. One was a green gecko his name was grovyle. And the other one was a human name Toni Anzu. I remember her? She nurse me back to health she and I play together expect the treecko he didn't trust me at all and he was right not to trust me./ in fact Toni communicate with us. But I wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. So I sabotaged temporal tower that connect to time I bear dialga and time went out of control. Everything was coming to plan.

Later on dialga went insane and transformer into a primal. Calling him primal dialga. He also hired henchmen he was dusclops and became his final form a dusknoir.

Later on I hear Toni have a rare ability like no other. It called the dimensional scream. It let the user see even t in the past present and even the future self. Primal dialga fear that she will change the future so he sensed is henchmen to go kill her. So he did. I wanted to go help my friend but she a problem and she must be eliminated so dusknoir and his sableye went to her home and burned down Toni house. Well Toni wasn't home but, her dad and mom and her two big siblings was there. There was trap in the house/ she was five at the time and was afraid of fire type for a while.

I saw her about go get her until that annoying little lizards came to her. He hit me with his tail. I think it was pound. He said stay away from Toni. Let go. Treecko he is my friend. I don't care let go.

"I talk to Toni saying you have grown up into a pretty girl. What do you won't Darkrai? Toni we are friends remember. Yeah that when I was three year old and I know you did something to temporal tower. No I didn't do it Toni. We friends okay. Don't change history I like it the way it is. Toni i can make you be the queen of darkness, don't change history.

No I won't listen to you Darkrai. I will change history, not you neither primal dialga nor the excuse of a ghost Pokémon going to get in my way.

I couldn't get though her. Grovyle gave Toni too much spirit.

So I hear their find all the location of the time gear. And decide to go to the past. There used the passage of time going to the past I attack grovyle with my dark pulse but something got in the way. Toni shields him. She is a complete idiot. Well that finish them I thought that finish them off or got rid of grovyle but he got all the time gears and find Toni and she put all the time gear in the time slot and grovyle Pacifier himself. Toni and shinx save the world. I thought she have amnesia how can she remember her mission and only her name. She ruined my dream of world domination and being king.

Then I hear a voice. "You're not the only one that hate that annoying human girl and those annoying weakling she with. Color my surprise it was dusknoir.

Darkrai? Well look we have here it dusknoir. Now how did you escaped from the shadow void.

Master Dialga hold open the time portal grovyle came out and plan my revenge, on team electric tails and grovyle as well. So who are this team electric tails? One is a scared cat shinx a human turned into an eevee Toni, and with a full time member grovyle. I challenge them to a battle and I thought I won but.

Let me guess there beat you again. Yes there beat me I was unconsciousness the next thing I was in jail guard by a mageton.

I want to rule the world but I can still do it . only think i need to do is collect the fabric of space. Get enough energy and I turn this world into darkness.

Wait. Toni going to stop you if she find out.

What you talking about.

"Darkrai". Toni is an explorer she stands for justice. If she find out you bring the darkness she will stop you. I know that she not the only on going to stop me another one trying to stop me. Her name is cresselia.

Who is cresselia? Dusknoir asked

Cresselia is a lunar Pokémon she my opposite she get anyone out of my nightmare by the touch of her body. She was on my tails for weeks, if you and I team up there can't beat us. I wanted to rule the world and i know you want everyone to fear you, lord dusknoir. "Lord Dusknoir". And if that happen no one can challenge you not team electric tails not even you rival, grovyle.

If Toni in a nightmare she can't stop us. Mean without Toni grovyle shinx and everyone at that pathetic guild can't do a thing with the heroine of hope. She is in a deep sleep no one can get her out.

.

Also no one can start a rebellion like there did in the future. Then no one will stop us...

Darkrai and dusknoir laughter. (Hahahaha~hoooooh).

I shall be king of this world. Darkrai comment.


	14. Chapter 14 nightmare part 1

Chapter 14 nightmare part 1

It was night time look like they're just came back from a mission. I see that dusknoir I don't need you telling me. Deicide to give grovyle and shinx a nightmare there never forget and for Toni a deep sleep she never ever get up. Making their worst fear a come to them. I show shinx his worst fear first, I show him the future shown how the future world look in ruins and everyone saying you are weak explorer and you don't deserve to be one and I need to give up. He yield saying he is a good explorer and he have Toni grovyle and Celebi and the guild help his goal. I told him you the cause of the fabric of space, and you must be eliminated. He was scared and I have him where I wanted him. One down one more to go me already put Toni in a deep sleep.

 **Grovyle nightmare.**

Grovyle woke up and notice he was tied up by ropes. He tried to break them but there was no use. You up how convent. Who their show yourself answer me. It me Toni.

Toni is that you.

Something different about you. You look like you didn't sleep in two weeks. What wrong with you. I try to cut the rope to get to her but.

It no use grovyle I tried them very tightly so you won't used leaf blade. You are pathetic look at YOU. You are a joke. ( Haaa. Toni evil laugh).

Need to try to get out. Grovyle trying to cut the rope but it was useless. "Hello earth to lizard I tried them up extra-extra tight for you". So you want escape now.

Toni this it's like you. What wrong with you. Answer me.

That not my name. "My name is Black lady".

"What!" I realize now that you used me grovyle to get what you want. "She yelled at me". I never ever carried, about the world we came from, how dark the worlds was how the sun never ever rise who care about that. I ' woke up form that pathetic dream I live in, Wishing to change this world was a waste of time. I always knew you was bad guys from the start.

Toni you and I wanted to do this we agreed to change the future you the one who encourage me to get the time gear you the one that gave me hope. I came back to you I miss you; Toni please! Come back to me. Toni. This it's like you. Please come back to me.

Hahahaha. Shut up! Don't you ever shut up you getting on my nervous? All you do is cry. Shocking this is the first time I ever see a grovyle about to cry I thought there was tough Pokémon to crack. Like I said you are bad guys you never every change.

Grovyle was shock this is the Toni he knew. "Wait a minute you not Toni".

"Yes I am". I am Toni you fool. No you not because Toni eyes is brown not blue you may look like her but you don't sound like her at all.

Wait how you know am not Toni.

Well one think Toni always talk about changing the world we used to live on everyday she wish to see the sun and feel the wind through her hair she talk about that all the time, and I care for Toni very much so whoever this is, you not my Toni. "Who are you?"

You right are not your Toni you are very smart I was testing you. To see if you care about your friend.

"Greeting my name is cresselia".

Grovyle was puzzled you cresselia.

That right my name is cresselia and you and the other three don't belong here. You causing the fabric of space and you need to be eliminated. The world balance is in state and you must be destroyed.

Wait a minute cresselia! I don't understand you at all. You telling us we the causing the fabric of space... this doesn't make any sense to me.

So you won't the world to be in turmoil. Now the nightmare and the fabric of space shall begin.

My dear grovyle wake up. Please wake up. I hear voices. You! am not done with this conversation. I hear a voice and it was Celebi. I woken up and seen shinx still affected with his sleep. Celebi said we both was in nightmare she used heal bell to gets us out. "But".

What you mean but.

"I try to use heal bell on Toni. But she not waking up". What! Shinx and grovyle yelled.

She nothing waking up., Toni wake up. Please wake up.

"Toni"!.


	15. Chapter 15 nightmare part 2

Chapter 15 nightmare part 2

Toni. Wake up. Please wake up. We have to take her to the hospital, let move it. We got there the nurse ask us we need help or seen someone today. No we need your help your you see are friend nothing waking up we need your help chansey. Oh dear. Glaceon bring out the stretcher. On it.

Please place her gently. Okays girl let move it. We waited but nothing came up until the Blissey, the same one who took care of me call us saying, there nothing there can do for her. You have to see wigglytuff maybe he knows someone and somebody get your friend out of her nightmare.

"What a nightmare". Puzzled grovyle.

Yes a nightmare is an unpleasant dream that cause strong emotional response from the mind, typical fear or horror or began you worst dream into reality.

Because this nightmare is so strong not even refresh, heal bell, not even are strong move to heal a Pokémon healing wish, can get her out. You need a Pokémon that can enter dreams. "A Pokémon that can enter dreams". Yes there are four Pokémon that can enter dreams. But I only know one of them, She a psychic Pokémon but she a legend but no one can find her she very mysterious. You need to take her to see guild master wigglytuff. Am sorry we can't help her.

Let go hold on Toni. We get you out.

Hidden in the brushes

~ Hahahaahahaa~ without Toni there are worthless and lost without her. Look at them there are scared and grovyle about to lose his mind over losing her again. "Typical grovyle". I can finally have my revenge on team electric tails as well for grovyle. I agree and I will ruler this world.

Meanwhile back at the guild

Chatot we need your help. Why are you guys shouting? It Toni she not, waking up.

"What!" Everyone screamed in horror. What you mean she nothing waking up. Sunflora go get "guild master" hurry okay you three follow me. Where we going in are old room. Shinx asked.

Grovyle place her gently on her old bed okay. Sunflora went to get the guild master and he came in the room. He checked her forehead and he said she have a fever and she look like she in a nightmare, and it pretty bad. She needs a Pokémon to go get her out. Chatot you remember the Pokémon right.

Of course guild master the Pokémon can get anyone out of a nightmare is drowzee. There have ability to get into dreams. Only drowzee can enter dreams and guild lost souls out of a nightmare.

Shinx remember drowzee. Yeah I remember him he kidnapped marill little brother azurill.

Like I said again he the only one that can get Toni out of her nightmare. He lives at Mt. travail. I had words that he cleaned up and he staying there for now.

Grovyle since Toni is unavailable you have to be the leader for right now. Said chatot.

Okay I do it. Celebi stay with the guild.

Okay grovyle you and shinx be careful. I take care of Toni and the guild will help.

So, drowzee was an outlaw. Yeah and Toni had a vision you mean, dimensional scream. Correct here we are the peak.

Drowzee...

No not you again. I did nothing wrong okay I change I been good okay no evil.

No we not here to arrest you. We need your help you see are friend is in a nightmare and she can't wake up. Remember the female eevee well she the one we talking about. Please help us.

I been mean to you guys say terrible things about you and you want my help.

Of course we do and we forgive you.

Okay I help you.

Thank you drowzee... said shinx.

So we guild drowzee back to the guild and he told us he sense something negative feeling in Toni dreams and told us to get ready. Celebi said she not taking anything no, water nor food like Oran berries.

Drowzee told them, When a person in a nightmare there will not move but be in a torment state like she is in.

Be careful something is dark and evil in Toni dreams. I teleport you two there. Be careful if you fainted in her dreams you will die.

What!

And Toni will be in her nightmare forever. Meaning she will never ever wake, up from this dark sleep?

Correct. Said drowzee.


	16. Chapter 16 Toni nightmare world

Chapter 16 Toni nightmare world

This is Toni dream it so dark and dangerous remember what I said be careful. This place have a negative feeling here and it destroy something here and it very strong. Okay drowzee. Let find Toni and try to wake her up.

Where is she? Remember shinx Toni is a human this is Toni dream okay she not an eevee.

Okay grovyle. Btu where is she.

Treecko where are you. Am sacred where you are.

Wait minute. That Toni voice. Follow me and stay close to me. Who was that? That was Toni let go,

There she is I she her she hiding. Toni. Grovyle called.

Who are you and how do you know my name. Answer me.

It me grovyle and shinx.

I don't you two clowns.

Hey Am not a clown Toni.

Grovyle remember this is her dreams so I guess she don't remember you maybe a treecko... shinx I think you are right. So she doesn't know me because I didn't evolve until she was surrounded by sableye as well for dusknoir when she was nine.

What are you two babbling about? I don't know you two at all so leave me alone and get lost I don't trust you two you probably work for primal dialga or that Cyclops are his minions.

What/. We not friends with any of them.

Wait I thought we change the future? what Toni talking about.

"This is a dream shinx remember "oh yeah...

Toni we not friends with primal dialga army.

Liars! Toni shouted! And she ran off. Toni waits! Don't runaway. Come back we won't hurt you. It me treecko I kinda evolve.

Great these clowns are after me and where treecko is he abandoned me great. Now that one eye fool will fine me or the sableye.

Oh no. Whehehhee. (Sableye laughter). Oh no! Leave me alone. We find her master dusknoir be so happy let get her before that puny lizard find her. The sableye started to jump and get her and she ducked, their bump their heads. Ouch this hurts.

Look grovyle she surrounds by sableye let go.

Oh no she escape let go after her. No you don't leave her alone discharge, leaf storm. Screaming in pain.

The sableye are out let find Toni she didn't stay here with them. Let go. We better find Toni if the sableye in her dreams then dusknoir is here as well.

Treecko where are you. Don't leave me alone am afraid.

Well little one are you lost. You looking for your partner of yours well he not here and since he not here to protect you I will get you now.

Shadow punch. Toni dodge it and he keep using it. Uwf. Now I got you.

Thunder wave! Bullet seed.

What the. "Gwaaa".

Who the heck are you Pokémon? Wait a minute how did you get out of prison dusknoir. Shinx asked.

What are you talking about? I don't know you two now get out of my way before you make me angry. I have a human to kill. Wait I can't move. Yep! You are paralyzed idiot. Shinx growled. Now you won't be bothering us. Let go find Toni now.

Get back here you imbelcies.

Toni wait don't move okay. We will not hurt you. We not friends with dusknoir or his master not even his minion. We are your friends.

What you my friends.

Of course we are we here to protect you and try to get you out of your deep sleep we care about you Toni.

Gwaaa! What was that? Dusknoir and he angry I guess he got out of your paralyzed. And trust me you don't wont to be near that ghost pokemon he very scary in a battle. "let go".

So we came to the forest and we saw a green little gecko looking for someone

Toni where are you.

Treecko there you are I been looking for you. I been looking for you as well where we you, I been looking for you. Am sorry I wonder off and I almost got capture by dusknoir and his minion but this two pokmoen save me.

Oh thank you two for saving my best friend and partner. We together again and no one can separated us. I know.

Wait thank you again and bye. Good bye Toni.

Then dusknoir came behind us. You blasted imbeciles. Dusknoir how did you get out of jail. Am not dusknoir am cresselia and you mess up my plans. Wait a minute you keep, accusing us of fabric of space. What you mean about that, yes you are the cause of the fabric of space and you both need to be eliminated. No we cant do that. Toni can't wake up.

That her problem. Now you both are here now I shall get rid of you.

Shinx and grovyle.

Who was that! No one suppose to be here only you two . Wait a minute cresselia come back but she disappear.

Drowzee you came in Toni dreams. Yes I did I was worried about you two and "I have some sad news for you two"? Toni is still in a nightmare it nothing I could do for her. Am sorry. And there something evil and dangerous here let get out of here now it dangerous here.

Thank you guys for you help. We sorry we couldn't t help you grovyle. Shinx and grovyle I have some, bad news. What you mean bad new chatot. Well dusknoir has escape from prison.

What! Shinx was shocked as ever. We need to be high alert. And since Toni is in a nightmare you two are available for an attack.

My dear grovyle you okay. Yes am fine just shock dusknoir is out of prison he could be anywhere Toni in a nightmare and can't wake up. Cresselia telling us about the fabric of space. Wait a minute maybe Larpas would know about this. She did know everything about hidden land. So she could know this. Shinx we going to talk with Larpas first thing in the morning. Right grovyle.

Toni don't worry we get you out of your nightmare I promise then when you get out we can have a party for your return. Then I can tell you my feeling for you.

In the Shadow

Two figure laughing at them/. Look at them there, are pathetic without Toni there are a nothing without Toni there are a nothing she give them spirit and hope in them and without that heroine sprit there are a nothing This is a dream come true I finally get rid of electric tails.

Whatever I just won't to ruled the world and once there are gone no one would dare challenge me.


	17. Chapter 17 Palkia

Chapter 17 Palkia

Celebi can you mind the base shinx and I going to talk with Larpas, about the fabric of space. Why you need to ask her about that. Well she help us get to hidden land and she know everything about dialga and his home, so she may know something about it. Okay I watch Toni she not going anywhere.

So we went to talk with Larpas ask her about the fabric of space. Larpas do you know about that.

Why you two asking me. Is something wrong and where Toni.

Um she not feeling too good today so she resting and you know everything about dialga so we though you may know something about the fabric of space.

Well I know a little on it. Said Larpas.

The fabric of space is connect to space itself in dimensional itself going into time itself. The only being and deity that can control his name is palkia is a spatial pokmoen and he control space within spacail rift.

Larpas can you take us there. Shinx asked.

Am afraid i can't do that. I don't know where spacail rift is. Just like hidden land it also hidden from us.

Thank you for your help. No problem.

Well we back on square one. And Toni still not waking up. Grovyle are you okay. Shinx was worried about grovyle. Shinx saying to him grovyle really worried about Toni. Don't worry we get her out.

Any new on fabric of space. She only know a little bit both it but not much.

Wait a minute Celebi you know everything about primal dialga do you know anything about palkia. No not really.

Toni. Don't wry we get you out okay I promise.

Grovyle are you hungry no am not really hungry. I won't eat until she back to me. But grovyle.

So we went to bed and we here the ground rumbling. I thought it was an earthquake and in my surprise it was palkia. You four are causing the fabric of space without my permission.

Who are you? Am palkia the deity that control space and dimensional am the govern as well with a you four will pay for what you cause.

Palkia took us to a place called spacial rift. He was in rage more than dialga was when he was in primal form. He have lots of angry and he wouldn't listen to nothing we had to say. He attack us and us near a dead end of a cliff. Palkia you going to attack us when we have someone who can tm over herself in my arms.

I don't care about that you causing the fabric of space and I will destroy you. Here he come. Palkia attack them and everyone falling of the edge of the cliff.

You can't escape from me I will find you.

Is everyone shinx and Celebi said there are fine. Good let go before that lunatic come back to us. So we got there I had to hide Toni. Okay Toni you stay right here okay we have to battle palkia and after that I come and get you...

Palkia came out and was furious as every/ we tried to talk with him but he is hard to talk with so he battle us and we won. We told him we have done anything wrong here we have nothing to do with the fabric of space. Don't lie to me, I know you did something. You came from the future. You Celebi and that human who turn into eevee.

How did you know? You lying to me I cannot control this. And you will pay. He about to attack us but he was frozen.

What happen to him? Celebi asks,

He in a nightmare. Are you going to save him? Um, well I don't know he did try to attack us, so you going to let him stay like that. No we not we going to help him. Good I send you three in his dream...

Where are we? Hey you three why are you in my dreams. We came to help you palkia you are really hard to talk with. We here to get you out. Palkia now it you chance to get rid of them.

That voice it was cresselia Wait minute guys that cresselia, she can get anyone out of a nightmare. She can get Toni out.

What! Shouted grovyle and shinx.

So you saying cresselia can get her out. That correct my dear grovyle.

Cresselia can you get Toni out of her nightmare please am begging you.

Am, not getting Toni out of her nightmare. She trap and never. Get out. She been calling for you grovyle and shinx. She trapped. But you three will be executed for your crimes.

"Wait" cresselia; Palkia comment, I battle them and there are not evil like you saying to me.

Wait a minute palkia been suspicious, now shinx, Celebi don't give up. That right don't give up.

We look and there was two of them...

Good I made it in a nick of time.

Two cresselia. Shinx and Celebi asked.

No am Afraid there only one. This one is an imposter (aurora beam).

Huh. Who is he? Shinx asked.

Darkrai. Grovyle growled.

Meh! That right I am Darkrai. I show you all your worst fear and put Toni in deep sleep. If you want to fight me come to dark crater I know you all come to me anyway because I got Toni.

What you mean you got her. You standing in front of us.

When you three was batting palkia a friend of mine came out and got her. What you talking about team skull. No you idiot but you getting warmer. He talking about dusknoir. He took her when we was fighting palkia. Correct grovyle you are smarter than you look. Meet me at dark carter

If you ever wont to see Toni again.

Cresselia got us out and ask us how long Toni was in her nightmare. About two days why?

That not good shinx. I have to get her out. She been too long in her nightmare if I don't get her out she be trap in the nightmare, forever.

So you saying she going to die is she. Correct. We need to go to dark crater now. Good get your supplies this going to be a hardest battle you ever had.

 **Meanwhile at dark crater**

I got my revenge without Toni there are nothing I have my army's everyone will fear me start with grovyle shinx and that guild. "Hahahaha". And Toni will be my prison and I will torture her what she did to me, my failure to get rid of her and stop her and revenge for my master who is trapped in the shadow, void by the way.

Darkrai what you doing her in this cell. "Talking with Toni".

She my prison she will be executed for what she did to me.

Get out of her room dusknoir. Oh so she have a bed and dresser and a stupid hair brush? You do realize she a Pokémon now! She not a pathetic human no more.

Darkrai grab dusknoir by his neck, you don't talk to me like that I got you out of that jail cell and I can put you back or I can control Toni and she can beat you. Think about it. I tell her you killed grovyle and shinx she be so lost and I tell her you did it and she will kill you or beat you. She is stronger than you. Just do your job you idiot fool. Now get out of my sight you talk too much. Now "get out".

Don't worry Toni he won't hurt you when am around you. Like you said early he is a "strange ghost Pokémon".


	18. Chapter 18 Talk with toni

Chapter 18 Talk with Toni

So I went into her dreams and there she was. Hello Toni.

"Who are you? Toni asked."

Toni it me Darkrai your friend. You not my firmed shinx and grovyle is my friend.

What! You don't remember me we best friend and I won't to talk with you. Toni I want hurt you okay. So you won't hurt me. No I will not hurt t you I just came to talk with you. Toni you are very strong for a human and you turn into a Pokémon. How do you know me I been watching you for a very long time. Beating your partner grovyle which you didn't know he your best-friend beating dusknoir twice and I been watching you and you are very strong, I have a question and I won't you to answer it. Toni why not joins me and be my queen of darkness with me. "Excuse me". Yes Toni joins me and as my queen and I be your king. We show fear to anyone who come across.

"Darkrai I will never join your our be your queen got it. You smell trouble."

What you saying I smell trouble Toni. First you are evil and I know you did something I just can't put my paw on it. But something about you I figure I meet you somewhere. "Meh!" Toni you think grovyle and shinx care about you. They don't care about you Toni. Ha! Think about it. There are using you to get what there won't, especially that grovyle. After he got what he won't you are no use to him. And since you are gone shinx made him the leader. There are glad you are gone and in a nightmare. "Heee". What so funny. Oh you are. Darkrai am not listening to you? You trying to turn me against my friends well you are wasting your time. Now "get out" of my dreams you not welcome here.

So you not going to be my queen with me. No way Darkrai. Fine you made the wrong mistake not joining me Toni. You stay in your nightmare forever you be my prisoner.

That blast human she won't join me.

Toni you will be my queen and no one going take you away from me.

"Hahahaha-hoooohhaa" I told you that human girl have too much spirit she will never ever join you, Darkrai why not let me excecute her now and Toni will be no more. "Shut up and stop telling me what to do, am not primal dialga one more time you tell me what to do I will get rid of you got it". Now let get ready grovyle and his friends are coming.


	19. Chapter 19 Darkrai

Chapter 19 Darkrai

Okay we here dark crater this cave! Is feel with fire type Pokémon and a little of ground. Grovyle shinx and Celebi Darkrai is waiting for you he team up with a ghost Pokémon his name is dusknoir I believe, He the one that probably took Toni when you three battling palkia.

Great dusknoir would team up with Darkrai to beat us. So Darkrai have Toni in here somewhere. Yes Celebi and I will go get Toni, be careful we strong okay and now dusknoir be stronger with him. Good luck shinx and grovyle.

Grovyle is Darkrai that tough shinx asked in a worry tone. Yes he is, so we need to be careful. So we got there and he was waiting for us sitting in his black throne.

"Welcome to dark crater shinx and grovyle. I am glad you both came so I can get rid of you. Darkrai where is Toni giving her back to us right know".

"Hhehee is that threat supposes to scary me!" Grovyle you and Toni had an accident in the passage of time you do remember do you. Yes we did have an accident there was attack and it came to me, and Toni shield me. I try to hold on to her, put she slipped through my paws and I screamed her name, I lost her through the waves and I thought she was gone.

Wait a minute how did you know we had an accident Darkrai.

"Darkrai gave them a cold laugh.

Darkrai you know something do you.

Of course I do and I tell you in minute. Grovyle don't you find it odd that Toni transformer into a Pokémon and barely remember you. You didn't think that odd to believe was it. Come on grovyle think about how odd that was. Darkrai you know something don't you. Of course I do because that accident was caused by none other than me.

What! You did that. But why?

I want to rule the world by doing that I sight my sight on dialga precious temporal tower because it ties to time. I sabotaged temporal tower that eventually led the destruction of time. And ultimately the planet paralyzed has started. My dream came true I finally won't to rule the world as it king. But you and Toni had to meddle so I learn that you and she decide to change history. I couldn't let that happen so like I said I attack you and Toni to kill you both and no one change history. I thought Toni transformed into a Pokémon without her memory she won't change history. But I mistook her she team up form a exploration team meet up with you and save the world. I almost gave up my world of darkness and you turn Toni against me.

You monster. Growled grovyle/.

"Hahahaha"! Call me whatever you want grovyle. I finally get rid of you two and Toni will be my queen.

Why you won't Toni so badly "answer me". She did nothing to you. She did nothing to me grovyle you turn Toni against me.

What you talking about. You told her that am evil and she need to stay away from me. I told her to give up trying to bring back the cursed light! Give in the darkness but after her family gone you turn her against me. Her barley remembers me but she have news friends and "she like you". News flash Darkrai that your fault you attack us. That attack wasn't for her, it was for you, "you dumb gecko". I will get rid of you both say hello to one of your enemies I got him out of jail and he the one that got Toni out your hiding places because he was watching, you both fighting palkia.

Hahahahooo! Dusknoir! In the flesh who you think it was. I can't wait t o kill you and shinx and no one will dare stop us.

Great you both team up.

Yeah we did and I finally get rid of you grovyle. "Hahahahahaoohoaa".

 **Toni awoken from her sleep**

Look I sense Toni she in the room right there. So we got in and cresselia said this is bad I have to get her out. Cresselia body started to glow and Toni was out of her nightmare. Where am i? Toni you okay! Celebi hugging Toni so tight. Celebi you hugging me too tight, Oh sorry.

You okay yes I am I was in a deep dark place and a pitch black Pokémon keep telling me to join him and be his queen I refuse his said his name is Darkrai and he put me to sleep. Yes that his name Toni you was in a dark sleep but I got you out. oh thank you. Um who are you anyway.

My name is cresselia I can get anyone out of a nightmare with my lunar body.

Thank you for saving me. I knew he smell trouble am having feeling he sabotaged temporal tower in the future world I came from. Toni you are right he did sabotaged it. And Toni Darkrai team up with dusknoir.

What! Dusknoir escape from prison. How he was guard by powerful magneton how did he escape? He had help from Darkrai.

And grovyle and shinx are in trouble. And there not doing to good I sense it.

We better hurry. Right.

 _ **Meanwhile back with the fight with dusknoir and Darkrai**_

You both are weak! Grovyle and shinx in pain. Without Toni you are a nothing. I finally get rid of you two once and for all.

And no one will dare stand in are way. I shall be king. And everyone will fear us.

And Toni will be brain-wash as well and be my queen.

"What is with you and that human?" Shut up cone head.

Grovyle and shinx was looking at them. "There are not good with each as partners are there. Nope"

Dusknoir getting energy around him and he was using "hyper beam". (Again)

And Darkrai also getting energy around him and him using "dark pulse."

This forming a combination heading toward shinx and grovyle.

Toni run in front of them and she believe in herself and all her friend then suddenly a pink light surrounded them and protect them from the duo combination.

What is this? Dusknoir and Darkrai were puzzled.

Toni suddenly evolved into a creamy white body mix with pink, ribbons on right ear and also on it neck and beautiful blue eyes.

"What is she?"


	20. Chapter 20 A fairy is born

Chapter20 A fairy is born

The fairy pokemon smile and said "hi grovyle and shinx did you miss me. Toni you up. Everyone miss you we glad you up. Thank you I miss you to my friends. Toni what are you? "Hhehee". This is a new eevee evolution am a fairy Pokémon and the eevee name is a sylveon. I can only evolve with pure heart and friendships around me. Since my heart is so pure and all my friends around with that pink light I evolve into this form. That great Toni like I said already we glad you up.

I am tired off this human Darkrai I don't care you have feelings for her I get rid of her myself. Am tired "I hate humans" especially her, dusknoir yelled and Toni hears it.

Wait! You fool come back. Dusknoir charged at Toni and she dodges it, he threw a shadow ball at her and she used swift and it explode it. He threw a dark pulse at her and she dodges it. Stay still so I can hit you "human!"

Then he uses a shadow punch on her and he feel warm inside of him. What going on here. Why am I feel so warm here ? what going on why do I feel so warm my feeling to her.

Grovyle and shinx asked what wrong with dusknoir and why is he looking at her funny.

Cresselia and Celebi start to laugh! Toni is using her ability. What ability shinx asked? Well Toni is a sylveon now and she have two ability one is a pixie turn any move to a fairy move and two her cute charm make her attacker fall in love with her like dusknoir over there.

Oh I see it. So he can't attack her.

Correct grovyle.

Oh you are so pretty. I fall in love with you. I always love you Toni. You so cute with your ribbons and those pretty eyes of your it blue. Be mine girl I protect you. "Heee" (Toni laughter). I do anything for you my sweet princess Toni.

Um. I have to defeat you dusknoir and bring you into justice. Anything for you my sweet princess Toni.

Dusknoir snap out of it you oaf.

"Fairy wind mix with swift. Oh such a pretty move. "Gwaaa!"Uwf. I think she still pretty. Uwf. Dusknoir is defeated.

"Darkrai". Toni you made the wrong mistake my dear not join me.

I will never join you Darkrai. I know you sabotaged temporal tower.

So what I don't care? I wont to ruled the world and you will be mine my queen. Darkrai shoot a dark pulse Toni used a new move for fairy it called moon blast and it went right though darkrai dark pulse and hit him.

Guys we need to beat Darkrai here and now so they battle him and we finally beat Darkrai. Of course he couldn't accept it.

"I lost". How did I lose to you? We did it we beating Darkrai. Give up, Darkrai you going to jail for your crimes. No I am not my dear. I go back in time and you never join team electric tails. That mean Toni and I will never be reunited again also shinx wont form a team. That correct and no one will change the future no one dare challenge me. Look a dimensional hole opens up. Not going to stop me are you guys. "Meh" just the way I wanted.

"Stop! Darkrai you will pay for your crimes. Who is that?"

Everyone screamed. "Palkia".

No not you. I have to go see yeah. You not getting away. palkia gather all of the energy around here and used spacail rend and send the move straight into the dimensional hole Darkrai trying to get away and we hear a scream and it was Darkrai. The dimensional hole shattered in pieces.

Palkia." He won't be a bother anyone .you will never ever see me again farewell".

What Darkrai issue anyway? Why he won't this world be in darkness shinx asked.

Well he did say that Toni and grovyle had an accident remember. Yeah well Darkrai also have amnesia he used the dimension hole so many time I guess it effect his memory. So I guess he won't Toni help. My help what can I do I have amnesia as well.

Dusknoir got up and he try to get away but was stop by Toni ribbons. Unhand me you fairy release me. I don't think so. You not leaving you a criminal and you threatening temporal tower is still a crime and we capture you. I think prison won't do you good so I told cresselia telepathy dialga.

What dialga.

Cresselia said I told him everything about you threaten his home and won't to make this world like the future and he furious and he is coming.

Then a portal open up and it was dialga himself. He was mad as ever. "So you the ghost Pokémon who won't to destroy my home."

I didn't mean to say that master dialga.

He not master dialga here in past. He really doesn't know you this it's the future dialga. He didn't hired you in fact I didn't think you was born yet or you keeper of duskull bank I really don't know you story. Shut up you human. Don't you know who you talking to am lord dusknoir. "hehee' really because I'm not one who fall from a cute charm haven't i. dusknoir went silence

You going to play for threatening me and my home I shall banish you or you should be my prison and i choose prison. So dialga used time shield barrier to trap Dusknoir in. dialga say he will never ever bother us he be lock in a prison cell and never ever get out. he lucky not to get executed for his crimes. Thank you and farewell.

Well dusknoir is gone and we can finally have a break can we and? Toni didn't see this but grovyle and shinx tackle Toni so hard with a hug... we miss you Toni and we glad you up and since you up we going to throw you a party for waking up.

Hold On! Cresselia do you have anywhere to go. Since my mission is compete I don't have anywhere to go, I know how about you join our team. I can Toni. Of course you can. Okay Toni I join team electric tails. Good welcome on the team.

 **Party**

I told grovyle to keep Toni busy with mission so we can get her party ready on time. So! Me, Celebi and cresselia getting the balloon ready the food and everyone at the guild helping us.

"Everyone was happy to hear Toni out off her dark sleep and she doing well. So there helping me with the foods as well. And also I forgot it is anniversary today so we had the party at spinda café."

Grovyle and Toni spend the day going on missions and going to the hot spring. How you feel good grovyle. I know you were worried about me and I glad you okay. Toni what did that Darkrai say to you.

he wanted me to be his queen of darkness with him an i refuse and he put me back to sleep and I couldn't get out. Then I feel something got me out and it was cresselia thank goodness she got me out I could have died grovyle. Toni am glad you out off your nightmare you don't know how much I miss you. I know grovyle I miss you too.

So it was late and grovyle are we going home and why am I blindfolded it a surprise Toni. As grovyle guide she to spinda café and someone was helping get down.

Shinx told everyone Toni evolve into a new Pokémon so her appearances will be different. Here she come shinx okay.

Toni take off the blindfolded and everyone said welcome back Toni we glad you up form you sleep. Huh Toni saw balloon and foods and everyone at the guild. Hello guys thank you for giving me this party for my recovery

Everyone was eyeing me. Saying Toni evolves but what is she. Everyone asking what Pokémon she is.

Guild master wigglytuff said Toni is a fairy. A new eevee evolution? There can only evolve with a pure heart and there friendships around them. That corrects guild master wigglytuff.

.

"We know let party,"


	21. Chapter 21 Grovyle true feeling for Toni

Chapter 21 Grovyle true feeling for Toni

The world was peaceful and shinx evolve into Luxio grovyle decide not to evolve. He said he want to be a grovyle for every and he said something under his breath but I couldn't understand it. So Luxio and I was fixing lunch and Celebi finally got the courage to tell her feeling to grovyle. "My dear grovyle I love you so much and I glad we together now we be a couple together and I love you so much. Celebi hug grovyle very tight."

Celebi under hand me please. Grovyle let go on a date just you and me. Celebi grovyle try to get her attention but she wasn't listening. Grovyle let go to Mt. moon and watch the stars. Celebi. Oh my dear grovyle am glad we together.

Celebi would you listen to me right now! Grovyle screamed to get her attention.

I don't love you. You only a friend I will never ever love you so stop trying to force me to love. Please that name was okay when I was treecko but am tired of it. I need to take a walk. Excuse me. I go with him Toni. Okay Luxio.

Celebi was heartbroken. Celebi are you okay. Yes am fine. Listen you can't force him to love you. You may have feeling for him and he doesn't have feeling for you. You can't force that on anyone. He probably likes you as a friend but he may like someone else.

Who.

I don't know for I know he my like me. You can't force someone to love you there will be miserable Celebi you don't, wont grovyle to be miserable do you. No I don't! I Want grovyle to be happy. Celebi I really don't remember you that much but I bet you and I was close just like grovyle when I was human.

Yes we were. Okay Celebi let get are supplies ready because we going to a girls expedition with team charms and we won't be back in 8 days. No boys allowed.

So we came back hey guys Toni you okay yes am fine. Why? oh nothing. Grovyle can we talk private. Sure.

Grovyle you were hard on Celebi. You should have said this. Celebi I don't have feeling for you I only like you as a friend okay. Try to understand my heart is with someone else. Toni you right I was mean to her I go apologize but I need to tell you something.

My heart is with you I "love you" and my wish was granted I really wanted you to turn into a Pokémon so I tell my feeling to you and I finally got my wish Toni.

Toni was shock, you like me. Yes I do. Oh grovyle I like you too. Even though you a grumpy pants most of the time. What you mean grumpy. Remember we delivered a pizza and I remember yeah and you was so grumpy and you was about to attack me. I told you am sorry okay.

You both be fine without us for eight days will you. Of course.

I got the letter for us Toni great cresselia thank you. Guys we going to have some fun okay. What does the letter say ? Girls from all of the exploration team. We havening are own girls expedition and we won't you girl to come with us to Mt. peak There lots of treasure waiting for us let see who get it. Sign team charms and female explorer only.

Bye grovyle and Luxio have a nice week by yourself. Okay take care Toni Celebi and cresselia we are bye. Grovyle you in charge for know. Great.


	22. Chapter 22 truth how Toni and Darkrai be

Chapter 22 the truth how Toni and Darkrai became friends in the dark future.

Grovyle I have a question. What is it Luxio. How Toni and Darkrai did became friends. I really don't want to take about that. Well I do and Toni can't tell me because she has amnesia. Grovyle what wrong. Fine I tell.

One I was very jealous if anyone be around Toni. She mine and mine alone. I was a treecko I wasn't grovyle when she was a kid.

Grovyle how old was Toni when you was a treecko Hm! Oh about three year old. You see Toni had a special ability like no other a lady who was wise and know everything said Toni had an ability to see even in the past present even the future self. When primal dialga know all and see all he see Toni as a threat so he send the big bad dusknoir after her. Her brother got her out and hides us in the brushes he told us not to move.

Did Toni move, no she didn't. But we hear screams coming out of town after the battle was clear we see people of her town getting the bodies out the house. Dusknoir traumatize Toni in a very bad age. She was three year old when he kills her family she had brother and sister who was older than her. . She was all alone.

You mean she was Orphan. Is she grovyle?

"Correct"! We only have each other she was so alone. Then we meet up with a famous explorer his name is nidoking. He used to be a bounty hunter and explorer and his friends form a pit that spell the planetary investigation team. I was still a treecko there let us in. Toni sometime leaves the base and I tell her not to go. One day she saw an injured Pokémon she a nice and sweetie caring one and she meet a pitch black Pokémon nurse him back to help outside. I told her thousand times don't go outside.

She didn't listen did she? No.

So I remember her playing with that same black Pokémon his said his name was Darkrai. And I told her to stay away from him when I was a treecko. Well.

What you mean well. She and I had are first fight. And she runway from me. She was missing for five days. Everyone went to look for her she knows dusknoir is looking for her. She came back the next day I hug her so long then I was furious the next minute. Toni where were you and why did you runaway. You were mean to me and weren't listening to me. Darker is good okay him not bad. Toni opts of Pokémon are good but some not and that Pokémon whatever he is not right something about him smell trouble and when I first might him. You know him he my best friend. Hey is your best friend. You both tie in first place. Please don't runaway like that okay. Fine treecko.

What happen next? I finally meet him and told him to stay away from Toni. He told me "I know you two trying to change the future I WILL STOP YOU TREECKO." I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. He just disappears.

Toni your friend is not right. He nice treecko we play all the time. Well he evil and I know him responsible for something. He not right. We had are argument again. Darkrai try to turn Toni agonist me but we made up.

So I told her he no good and I was right. I was still a treecko and dusknoir came out of know where looking for Toni. He got her he was about to take her away when I jump down evolve and got her out.

Finally we haven't seen him anymore and she finally was mature now and we gather time gear and like before Toni was in a nightmare and she got out. She new Darkrai did something to temporal tower and she was right.

But know since she have amnesia and didn't remember that fool it was perfect. But Darkrai can be anyway.

And since Darkrai is gone and dusknoir is locked up by dialga no one will try to take over the world is whatever.

Yeah but one think I need to tell you two. Darkrai have feeling for Toni I don't know why. I guess he like humans and he always love her. But she did turn him down to be his queen twice now. Beside I have feeling for her. And am so glad she did turn into a Pokémon and I told her my feeling about her.

And what did she say? I like you and I know you have feeling for me. So she likes you. Yep. You not mad at us when she chooses me and not you are you. No I always thought Toni had feeling for you grovyle and beside Toni is like a little sister to me takes care of her grovyle. You bet I will.


	23. Chapter 23 Mt sky peak

Chapter 23 Mt. sky Peak

We came with team charms and the other female exploration team. And are goal is to climb Mt. sky peak it the tallest mountain in this regions and there a treasure up there of course team electric tails will do it. Team charm said it a race just like in aegis cave. Okay who ever get to the treasure win? We was about to leave when a shaymin came by. Hello I know you an exploration team and I can guide you three ladies to the peak. Oh what you name Celebi asked. Well my name is shaymin I live in this town and I can help you three ladies get up there. Okay shaymin. But Toni he a boy we make an exception okay you in the group. Thank you Mrs. Toni. Okay team let climb up Mt. peak.

So we got up there we saw team charm and other team shaymin said there are team frontier machoke breloom and mawile. There fix up there checking point on each floor. Oh I get it. So this is floor one. Correct.

So we meet up with lop puny and her team. Oh there you are you right on time. "Oh who is this Pokémon? This is a shaymin. Oh hey hello cute you so cute. Well it good you in her group you can guide them off the mountain. Well we cleared this floor and the other female explore gave up and left that mean you and us are the only one. Let see who get to the treasure. Cresselia and Celebi sad we get there before. Challenge accepted. Let go Medicham and gardevoir."

So we meet team frontier and there said this station now we need to cleared the second one. Let go team.

Let show them who we are Toni. Of course. Let move team. "Right".

So we got to the next station a need a Oran berry so I gave her some and shaymin said that was very kind of you too do that Toni to help other. Oh thank you. This is station two. So team charm must have gone up head let go.

So we go there and we see a sneasal was surrounded by this carnivine. Those Pokémon can take a bite on anything. So we saw team charm and team frontier. There told them to leave sneasl alone. Of course there didn't listen but I know that sneasal did something to those carnivine but we have to battle them? So we did and we won and before shaymin and I told everyone to stop. What wrong with you six Pokémon why are you attacking everyone. Well you Pokémon very peaceful but sometime provoke in a battle. What wrong and why are you angry. Okay angel fish? This Pokémon who we surrounded with, took are treasure we work every hard to get it then he took it.

What was it a treasure box if you open it you find anything it come out. We were happy to find a treasure.

AM sorry about that and I promise we go get it back right girls. Right.

"Hey guys don't by them!" There troublesome as well. What y ou say shaymin we haven't seen you in a while you talk to us like that. Well this is shaymin after all.

Let go we find another one thank you angel fish for going to get are treasure back but we go find another anyway thank you. Let go boys. Right.

Toni that was very generous to go help anyone in need especially the carnivine. "Oh thank you". Let keep climbing to the to the top of the mountain. SO We keep climbing and team charm already left the station seven and team frontier told us this is the last station we on our own. Have you seen that sneasel no I haven't? But we keep an eye on him if he shows. So we climb and we a saw pokmoen on the ground it was the same sneasal and he look hurt and bruise up. What wrong with him shaymin? Toni he hurt badly and team frontier came and asks us what happen? "We told them what happen". Shaymin said there a Blissey up the mountain and she come down if we need help let go get her we be back.

Blissey we need your help. We find this sneasal and he needs you. So she went down brought him back and said yes he hurt badly I can heal him. No need to worry. Okay

So we got up and team charm said what took you guys so long um a Pokémon got hurt so we had to find blissey. We can't find the treasure but we find this icky mud everywhere.

What is this? "It smells so fowl and itchy like muk and grimer live here are something". And then there came out. Leave are home now intruder. Who are there muk and grimer?

Oaky girls let show them what we made off. Right loppouny.

Okay guys you ready to battle this muk and grimer. You bet Toni. Let show them who we are. Cleverness cuteness and beauty let go.

So we battle them and beat them. So shaymin understand them there made this there home but this is sky peak am sorry but this is your home please find another home okay. There look and said this is sky peak. Yes it is sorry but this is not your home. Okay we leave muk answer okay boys let go.

Shaymin I asked. How are you going to remove this muk this is effecting me a little. I know how grovyle feel now. Oh yeah fairy have a weakness poison and steel. Yes we do. Okay I need to touch a Gracidea flower and I turn into my fly mode and I can remove this poison. Wow. It cleared look at this view it amazing. So there no treasure here its it nope we wanted to see this amazing view and this will treasure this forever. I know right. So team charm left so did team frontier so we was about to leave when blissey came to us and gave us a treasure box. She said sneasal told her to give this to us. So shaymin ask can he join our team and be with Celebi.

Oh Celebi you have a crush. Of course you can join.

So we came home. Hey boys how you doing. Good Toni just playing card games. How was the girl's expedition? Good I say I glad we went. We have anew member. Welcome shaymin. Hey I hear stories about them there live on Mt. sky peak. Yep that where we was. And he has a crush oh Celebi. And I think her happy.

Yes.


	24. Chapter 24 Darkrai return

Chapter 24 Darkrai return

It was late and I couldn't sleep to excite to be home, of course grovyle was hugging me very tightly. So I had to tickle him to let me go. so I went to the beach I love to see the moon especially when it touch my skin. Everyone was sleeping so I walk in treasure town as I went to the beach I saw a pitch black Pokémon on the ground I ran over to them and said " are you okay'.

Who is there who speaking to me. The dark voice said.

Oh my name is Toni am a explorer and I find you out here knock out on my spot I was knock out as well. Wait a minute you Darkrai. What you doing here I thought you were trapped in the dimension hole.

Is that my name I don't remember anything? Oh boy you have amnesia poor thing and you injured. Toni thinks to herself that attack was from palkia. Anyway you injured come with me.

With you I don't know you that much but thanks I follow you.

Grovyle open his eyes and keep blinking and seen a dark figure around Toni. Toni what wrong with you. Go back to sleep grovyle I don't need this tonight, Grovyle look at her and said where you going answer me. "Shut up" grumpy you won't to wake everyone up. I tell you in the morning I have to go.

The dark figure follows Toni. Grovyle didn't buy it and follow Toni. Okay we back at the beach okay Darkrai you eat this Oran berry and you be okay and eat a few more okay. I know the taste it's that good but you get use to it.

A shadow was watching them/. What the. Darkrai? He back I thought he was trap in the dimensional hole and now he out and he with Toni. He about to hurt her again. Not on my watch's. Grovyle came out of the shadow and came to them.

Toni what are you doing with this monster. Toni hears a voice she really didn't won't so see. Oh grovyle what are you doing out here.

Toni I'm asking you the same thing. Don't you know this guy but us through? He the reason are future became so dark and also again he the reason you was in a nightmare he gave you amnesia, you barely remember me . Grovyle! Listen to me I know you don't like him but he have amnesia and he asleep thank goodness he didn't hear it.

"I don't care! He needs to go to jail. Grovyle try to tell Toni about this. And if you not going to listen to me then I take him myself.

No you not grovyle I will stop you, Toni stand aside and let me get him now. No way grovyle. Fine don't blame me if you get hurt.

Grovyle ran and used leaf blade Toni dodge and used fairy wind he dodge it. Toni I watch your battle someone don't you think i read you like a book. Secret power. What was that? I feel really "sleepy" sorry grovyle I see you in the later okay.

Grovyle wakes up. Toni is that you? No it me luxaray. What happen to you and why did I find you sleeping out here. I wasn't sleeping Toni used secret power and put me to sleep. And guess who back.

Um dusknoir he escapes from dialga. No it wasn't him it Darkrai he return and Toni helping him and I can't find her. Oh she told me already she helping him right now and he don't remember anything grovyle and he going to join our team so Toni shown him around.

And how is that, going luxaray no so good,. Where is Toni. She with cresselia and Darkrai and shaymin and Celebi are with them as well. This is stupid cant Toni see Darkrai is fooling her he wont to ruled this world by darkness can she see that.

Grovyle Toni has a good heart she can't turn down a Pokémon in need I agree with you but she can't, she have a good heart and her heart won't allow it. Give it time he chance a little.

I hope you right luxaray because am having a feeling he haven't change one bit and if he hurt my Toni he will wish he haven't escaped from that dimension hole.

Toni and the gangs with Darkrai.

Okay Darkrai this is the wigglytuff guild and I know everyone think you a criminal. Why are there eyeing me. Um. Celebi trying to tell him but Toni came in don't worry once there get to know you dark there adore you just like there like grovyle and everyone who join our team. You see treasure town always welcome new Pokémon who every come here but when dusknoir came and fool everyone because Pokémon open up ton new stranger there welcome but like I said now there won't take to after there know you. But dark? That Pokémon is in jail and he wills never every bother anyone. So Darkrai I forgive you for everything you did to us.

Whatever I did am sorry I hurt anyone and you know what Toni I like it here and I have feeling for someone. The pink and yellow and blue Pokémon. Oh you mean cresselia. Well go tell her dark. I like that name you gave me Toni you are a true friend better than that lizard.

Oh you mean grovyle? Yes him. Oh don't worry about him he very protective of me and he very nice if you get to know him. Well we show you everywhere in treasure town I know you hungry so let go back to shaped bluff..

"Hi!" Am back from my escort dark around treasure town. Then grovyle came and hug me tightly and told him to "get out". Grovyle. He a member of the team stop been mean to him. Toni he a bad guy.

"Grovyle is it. Listen whatever I did to you I'm very sorry and I hope we become friends."

Friends with you I rather be friends with a dusknoir then you. I never forgive what you did to Toni you gave her amnesia? She barely remembers me. And I never forgive you.

Grovyle you been meaning to him. No am not . Stop yelling so much . Am going to sleep. Are you hungry grovyle. No . I guess he eat some grumpy berries because he grumpy. Am not grumpy.

The next morning. Hey grovyle and everyone we have a mission and we have to help a sick shinx . So how about grovyle me and dark team up.

What! Screamed grovyle. I don't won't that evil lunatic with us. Grovyle you have to get us to him please do this for me. Alright Toni I do this for you, "not for him". Oh thank you grovyle. So are mission was to get a phione scale form miracle sea there scale can heal, anyone who sick. You mean it would have cured you from you know who. Oh no it wouldn't heal someone in a nightmare it only heal you if you are sick are a high fever it said in this book am reading. So we got there and we on the final floor. Hey I see some Pokémon up head look that phione and their having funny are there. Yes there are grovyle . Dark there having a good time. Good let go ask them can we have one of their scale we, was about to get it when we hear a roar it sound like as gyarados and I was right.

Hey you puny phione I got sick of your sing and happiness here and I hear you can cure anything with your scales and there will be all mine and so will you. " Oh no leave us alone you Meany gyarados".

Grovyle dark we have to stop him and defeat that gyarados . " Right Toni".

Hold it right there. Who there I guess villains never ever learn have their. We are team electric tails the team who help others before our treasure hunts and also defeat bad guys like you. Leave those phione alone gyarados.

Oh no not team electric tails. That right team electric tails. We won't let you hurt them got it.

I don't care if you famous around here I defeat you. Boys you ready with this. You bet.

Grovyle : strength

Dark: knowledge.

Toni: Cuteness

So after we beat the gyarados he ran always from us the phione was so happy about this and gave us the scale . We gave the scale to shinx and his sister was fine and thanks us. We got a good reward and there went home.

Hey boys that were good mission especially you dark you did very well on this mission you be a good explorer. You think I did good Toni? " Of course dark you did excellent . What you think grovyle?

He did okay.

Good am happy you both get along now am hungry and am tired let go back home.

It was late and everyone in bed dark was sleeping same for ever one else and grovyle was sleeping next to her. Hey who rubber my back .,

Oh sorry Toni it Okays I kinda like it ,.

Grovyle quick question you think you be a good father.. I think I would why. Oh nothing. Toni can I ask you a question what is it ?.

Well it time for me to find a mate and I know you why you ask. Grovyle, you okay can you um.

You want me to mate with you do you .Um grovyle was blushing. Of course I mate with you. So grovyle took Toni to eastern forest.

The next evening everyone was worry about us. Oh hey guys. Where were you and grovyle. Oh we were busy with something. Oh I hope you guys were okay,. Yes we were okay,. Now let get to work guys.

Toni! Yes grovyle I love you so much. I love you as well Toni. "Grovyle holding her paw".

( Okay guys grovyle and Toni did mate and there enjoyed it. I will put her pregnancy test on here I hope you guys enjoyed this part.)


	25. Chapter 25 Camping trip

Chapter 25 Camping trip

So everything was peaceful cresselia took Darkrai for a trip she wanted to show him and shaymin took Celebi to the sky peak. So the only one here in Sharpedo bluff is luxaray and Toni. Hey grovyle luxaray and I going on a camping trip you want to come. Are you puling my leg am not letting you go camp not without me. Grovyle I don't know if you camp material yes I am. Okay we got are climbing gear in are bags now where you. Um. Oh boy this going to be a long night. Okay I got you camping supplies. Oh grovyle you going to love it. So, we camp at the beach. "This it's camping" yes it is grovyle you have to used your imagination. So what we do on camping trip Toni. Hm I don't remember been a human only my name but we roast marshmallows or cook a hotdog , on a stick and tell spooky ghost stories. So let get are sleeping gear up. Wow luxaray you did well on you sparking tent. Thanks your look pretty with pink hearts thank you. What about you grovyle.

Um. That not how a tent looks like, do you want me or luxaray to help you. No I don't want any help I can't do this. See there I told you don't need your help. The tent falls down. Grovyle was angry and he fix again. Wow you got it well congratulation and. Darn it why can I it stay still I fix this stupid tent am tired of it I show you tent. Leaf blade. Wow. You destroyed your tent so how you going to stay warm.

Well I thought I sleep with my girlfriend. Oh okay you can sleep with me. Try not to snore you snore badly. I don't snore yes you do. Fine whatever.

So it was nighttime and Toni said "hey guys let sing a campfire song". What a campfire song. Well it a song we sing on a coming trip so I knew I sing this song and I think you know it too luxaray. So I got my pink ukulele out and I start the song.

This is another pioneer songs is it. No I don't think so. There did camp outside though and sing campfire song yet another on.

Great. Grovyle comment.

Campfire song

Toni (spoken) calls this one the Campfire Song Song. _[Toni playing the pink ukulele]_ Let's _gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song_ _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song._ _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along!_

 _Luxaray: bum- bum -bum_

Toni {sing it quirky} C _-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song's_ _ **-C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song,**_ _and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong,_ _but it'll help if you just sing along._

 _Luxaray: in the background, struggling to keep up]_ _Sing another song! Toni: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, okay luxaray you can do it._

 _Luxaray: song campfire._

 _Toni: Grovyle. [Grovyle keeps silent and just stares at them.]_ _Good!_ _It'll help! It'll help!_ _If you just sing along! (Firework) (Smashes pink ukulele) luxaray slams a drum on Toni_ Oh _, yeah._

 _Anyone won't another round. Um. Say another word about that song luxaray I will knock you out. Okay let eat so marshmallows okay it so good Toni yep and the right temperature too. Good I like my burn. EW! That not how there suppose to look grovyle. Oh come on Toni like there suppose to be golden brown. Yes not charcoal like dusknoir butt._

 _Luxaray burst out laughing. Here try mine. Good. Yes it is let but this in the fire. Okay since the marshmallow is over how about I tell a spoke story._

 _Grovyle was telling us the story._

 _Once upon time there was this three Pokémon just like us on a camping trip and there wasn't suppose to go in this forest and there was eating by a something .the end._

 _That not a story grovyle boring. I agree with Toni so Toni told a story_

 _2hour._

 _You can always hear the Cyclops screech. Before he get. Toni that was scary I know right. Grovyle told a story about three Pokémon and it want scary it was boring. Oh you hear a rumor about the fusion bear story. Oh yeah I thought it was only a legend._

 _Nope._

 _Grovyle looking at them. What are you two talking about now? About the beartic-teddiursa fusion together. This Pokémon are fuse together and roam around town just eating food and stuff there really nice but if you challenge them it "game over"._

 _Oh what to trigger them. Um I don't want to say grovyle. Come on luxaray. Luxaray and Toni look at each other. Well if you make a silly sound there come, have a goofy silly skirt and funny looking hat um square strius berry and making weird music._

 _Oh hold that through. You mean like this. Oh no. grovyle what you doing. Am going to prove this only a myth and then we going home. Oh come on grovyle you really need to take that off who know where there come._

 _Give me a break Toni._

 _Grovyle make all the information what we gave him._

 _Toni let draw a circle on the ground it protect us from the beartic-teddiursa on it. Please grovyle stop it okay you need to stop this. You go get hurt._

" _Ha"! I told you it only a myth now get out of that stupid circle and come over here. No way grovyle there out there. I did everything you say and there not out here. I know maybe you holding your hat the wrong way. What you mean the wrong way. ( A claw flips his hat upside down)._

 _Um. Grovyle look behind you. What the heck is that? Beartic-teddiursa. Roar._

 _Grovyle get in here in the circle. That circle won't help me am running form my life. Wait you idiot comeback. Uwf. What I do to it. You challenge it I told you not to provoke them. Draw a circle grovyle. Roar. No not a rectangle a circle. You have to draw a circle. It came back It don't like me. Well be someone else. ._

 _Just draw a circle now way moves over. It came back. Gave him the stare and then he look down and growled at grovyle then back to the circle. Okay he gone. We better sleep in this circle for know._

 _Morning. So grovyle you won't challenge anything like that Pokémon beast like that anymore. Nope I won't provoke them; good I guess refresh healed you. It did. Good. Let go get something to eat._

 _How was the camp trip awesome? But am not feeling to good.._


	26. Chapter 26 Toni mood swings

_Chapter 26 Toni mood swings_

 _I know we fix you guys a big dinner so go you can eat for three people today. Hey the last apple. "Touch it and you a "DEAD man." Toni I won't the apple you had three I had one. Grovyle said. I won't the apple you stupid gecko. I said give it to me or face my wrath. Your wrath? Toni you playing with me right. No am not you stupid lizard am not playing games. This apple is mine. Dazzling gleam._

 _Gwaah. Everyone screamed grovyle name. "Grovyle"._

 _This apple was good it very juicy grovyle you should have eat one. How could I eat one and you ate them all and attack me what wrong you. You don't love me you hate me, stupid lizard._

 _Am tired goodnight everyone. Toni. Luxaray was shaking his head. "She sound like primal dialga and he hungry"..._

 _Grovyle and luxury was talking to grovyle you better take Toni to the hospital I think she pregnant._

" _What?" How do you know that?_

 _Grovyle thinking in his mind (we mate a few times and she enjoy the moment) what you saying? Am worried about her. Just take her to the doctor._

 _Morning Toni good morning. Let go to the doctor. Why. Just please come with me. Fine. So I took her to the doctor and the ran some test and she was pregnant t and since she first time pregnant her hormones are acting up when she attack me. Am going to be a father and she was happy about been a mother._

 _This is a dream come true, I going to be a mom and you going to be a father. Are you happy about this grovyle? Yes I am. "And please don't attack me again". Oh sorry grovyle I can't help that._

 _I love you Toni._

 _I love you too. Will you marry me Toni? Grovyle I do, I marry you._

 **Toni and grovyle getting married**

Toni and grovyle told, luxaray and the gang there getting get married. Everyone was happy and saying we should have a wedding for you everyone at the guild and the town should help us. you know Celebi and luxaray you guys can help and cresselia and Celebi you can be my bride maids.

Thank you Toni and you know what shaymin can give you grandnia flowers for you. Oh thank you. Well Toni cresselia and Celebi you better help Toni get a wedding dress. Okay see you guys okay boys we leave this to you bye.

So luxaray and I and of course Darkrai we went to town looking for suits to put on Toni and I are getting married am so happy about this and I know she happy as well. So we got are tuxedo so me and luxaray went to wigglytuff guild and w e to everyone Toni and I are getting married and we asking you guys to help us. Everyone said yes so who going to married us. Wigglytuff said he do it.

I ask chatot "is he for real". He can do this grovyle don't worry about it. That what worries me.

So Toni was getting her dress and she told the girls she pregnant. Toni you going to be a mother. Yep and grovyle going to be a dad. Oh Toni we happy for you. And guess what you two going to be there aunts.

Oh thank you Toni I can't wait to be there aunties.

So how you like this one. "It pretty I love it? " Am getting this one and since the ladies like me and I save the world twice I got a discount.

Grovyle I love the tuxedo I know I can't wait see the bride. It bad luck to see the bride. I know that luxaray. I hope Toni be beautiful she still was when she was a human.

Toni was a human. "Everyone was shock" except wigglytuff he knew she was different then shinx when he first meet her, so he told me he knew Toni was not a pokemon but as human. How you know she wasn't a Pokémon. I hear stories when I was a novice explorer about a human turn into a Pokémon that could be possible but anyway I know you love to Toni and she love you as well.

Well the wedding is tomorrow yep and you better take care of her grovyle. I know that luxaray I took care of Toni for long time and even though she don't remember me I still love her.

Well are you excited about the wedding grovyle of course luxaray now let go to bed.

So we had our wedding inside wigglytuff base down stairs chatot was suppose to be wedding minter to marry us off but he got sick so wigglytuff going do are wedding for us. so I seen flower's girls coming down the walk way ( female shaymin from the village) pink petals was on the ground , Celebi was in her dress and in pinkish white dress she was pretty as well for cresselia , Sunflora and Chimecho music was playing and everyone was standing up and there is Toni coming down the aisle she was so beautiful white her pink rose dress she look like a princess and Pidgey was holding her wedding veils she was so pretty.

Wigglytuff told everyone to be seated and was about to do the wedding vow " before I start do you two have something to say to each other you own writing vows".

Of course. Toni I love you at first sight when we saw each other and I glad I came back to be with you. I always wish you was Pokémon so I tell you my feeling and it came true I love you Toni and I won't you become my wife.

Toni you have you writing vow. Of course guild master I do. Grovyle I always over you even thought I don't remember you that good , and we can start new memories and I love you so much I glad you came back from shadow void , grovyle I love you and I can't wait of you to be my husband.

"Toni do you take grovyle as your husband. I do"

"Grovyle do you take Toni as you wife" I do.

You know can kiss the bride.

"Kiss".

Toni you so beautiful. You handsome yourself grovyle. May I have this dance? Of course you can. We dance all day until we about to leave for are honeymoon.

Okay girls catch the flower. I get it. The bouquet land in Celebi hands.


End file.
